FNAF PERDIDOS
by amlc2102
Summary: Los chicos del orfanato Cawthon en un viaje a un bosque desconocido... mas locuras... mas desastres...mas estupideces de Foxy y Mangle y mas problemas
1. Chapter 1

**Este es otro fic mas basado en mi serie de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon.**

 **Capitulo 1 El premio...**

Era un día como todos en el orfanato Cawthon, los chicos estaban de vacaciones de clases, todos estaban realizando sus actividades diarias...

Bonnie: Foxy, Mangle por favor dejen de estar molestando, no me dejan practicar con mi guitarra

Foxy: -ignorando a Bonnie- hey Mangle aqui tengo tu chocolate, ven a quitármelo si puedes pirata

Mangle: Foxy! ya devuélveme eso! lo estas aplastando -da un salto hacia Foxy y lo tira al suelo-

Chica: oigan porque no se van a jugar alla afuera, aquí solo molestan

Bonbon: hey silencio todos, quiero escuchar la televisión

Spring: que estas viendo?

Bonbon: compre muchas barras de chocolates para participar en el sorteo de unas vacaciones en una cabaña en un bosque, no es fantástico!

Spring: vamos Bonbon, estadisticamente hay muy pocas probabilidades de obtener el numero ganador, ahí fabrican cientos de miles de barras de chocolate.

Freddy: cállate Spring, no empieces con tus números y estadísticas, todo es cuestión de tener esperanza, oh espero que salga uno de nuestros números Golden

Golden: si, compramos 100 barras de chocolate entre Freddy y yo, tenemos 100 posibilidades

Spring: claro, 100 de cientos de miles, por favor

Ballon Boy: yo tengo 16 envolturas

Chica: es un viaje familiar, si uno de nosotros gana podremos ir todos, y tambien podemos llevar a Scott y a Scarlett

Spring: un viaje para 14 personas! quien rifa algo asi

Bonbon: los tipos de la fabrica de chocolates

Toy Freddy: cállense ya van a decir el numero, Toy Chica trae nuestras envolturas

Toy Chica: nosotros tenemos 24 envolturas

Puppet: cállense todos, estoy concentrando mi magia para que el numero ganador nos toque a nosotros

Spring: por dios, aun con la magia es dificil que 1 de mas de 500 000 (quinientos mil) barras nos hayan tocado a nosotros

Golden: ay ya callense Foxy y Mangle, ya van a dar los resultados

En el televisor...

Anunciante: y el código ganador es el 56ABC5, el que llame y compruebe que tiene la envoltura ganadora sera el que reciba el premio de las vacaciones pagadas para un máximo de 16 personas

Freddy: vamos, busquen en todas sus envolturas

Bonbon: ayúdame Spring

Spring: ah que tontería, esta bien -se pone a buscar-

Freddy: busca bien Golden

Puppet: busquen en cada envoltura, yo se que mi magia debió tener efecto

Spring: estas 100% segura

Puppet: emm no, pero concentre mucha magia para esto

Spring: vaya gasto inútil de energía

Mas tarde...

Chica: -triste- no ganamos, y tanto que nos esforzamos comprando chocolates

Spring: se los dije

Toy Chica: ah que mal, y yo que queria salir de viaje

Freddy: si revisaron bien cada una de las envolturas

Bonnie: si, yo las revise hasta dos veces

Bonbon: ah que tristeza!

Ballon Boy: pero que paso con tu magia Puppet, nos has fallado!

Puppet: no te pongas exigente, hice lo mejor que pude

Golden: ay pero los idiotas de Foxy y Mangle no ayudaron y para colmo no se callan

Chica: hey ya dejen de pelearse por esa... -gritando- Foxy y Mangle tienen otra barra de chocolate!

Todos: a ellos! -se lanzan contra ellos-

Foxy: hey el chocolate es de mi Mangle, solo yo tengo derecho a quitárselo

Mangle: -agarra su chocolate y se cuelga en el techo- es mio

Chica: baja de ahi, y danos la envoltura

Freddy: y ten cuidado con la lampara, la vas a tirar

Mangle: solo quieren la envoltura, esta bien -abre el chocolate y les avienta la envoltura-

Freddy la agarra y la lee...

Freddy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeee?

Freddy: malditos suertudos, esta es la ganadora

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Foxy: jeje nos ganamos el viaje

Mangle: es mi chocolate, es mi envoltura, es mi viaje!

Todos: queee!

Foxy: ejem.. pero a mi si me llevaras verdad?

Mangle: si Foxy, yo decidiré a quien llevar

Freddy: no te pongas tan exagerada, puedes llevar un máximo de 15 personas y contigo son 16, puedes llevar a todos y hasta nos sobraran lugares

Mangle: pues yo decidiré a quienes llevar

Bonbon: amiga Mangle, verdad que me llevaras al viaje?

Mangle: ah, ahora si soy tu amiga no, pero cuando estabamos en Woodstrom me tratabas mal como la Toy chica

Bonbon: no era mi intencion, en serio

Toy Chica: entonces no piensas llevarme!

Freddy: pero Golden y yo siempre te tratamos bien

Mangle: si, Golden, Chica, Freddy y Bonnie van con nosotros

Puppet: y yo que! yo nunca te maltrate

Mangle: pero siempre me ignorabas, esta bien lo pensare

Puppet: te echare brujería!

Mangle: esta bien tu y Ballon Boy también pueden venir

Toy Chica: ay vamos no te pongas de exigente, bien que si hubiéramos ganado nosotros los hubiesemos llevado a todos, a pesar de lo desastrosos que son tu y Foxy

Mangle: esta bien, iremos todos, hay que ir a reclamar el premio

Mas tarde...

Scott: donde estuvieron toda la tarde? Los estaba buscando

Freddy: nos ganamos unas vacaciones en una cabaña en medio de un bosque, podremos acampar alrededor de una fogata

Golden: y respirar aire limpio y fresco

Mangle: yo lo gane con una barra de chocolate

Foxy: si, llama a Scarlett y vamos todos

Scott: eso suena muy bien, pero quien se encargara del orfanato mientras no estamos?

Chica: llama a Mike y a Jeremy, que ellos se queden, pero vamos que el avión sale mañana a las 11 y debemos empacar

Scott: cuantos días de vacaciones son?

Bonbon: son 6 dias

Scott: genial, llamare a Scarlett

Foxy: a empacar todo el mundo

Al día siguiente...

Scott: estan listos chicos...

Todos: siii!

Mangle: si capitan estamos listos

Foxy: no los escucho!

Mangle: si capitán estamos listos!

Foxy: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Foxy y Mangle: viven en una piña debajo del mar...

Spring: cállense!

Foxy: ah que amargado

Scott: vamonos, ya casi son las 11

Scarlett: esta es la primera vez que viajare en avión

Scott: supongo que es la primera vez de todos

Y en el aeropuerto...

Scott: pasen sus cosas por la banda de revisión

Guardia: este chico debe quitarse el gancho de la mano para pasar

Foxy: pero es mi mano, mi mano de macho pirata

Guardia: no se preocupe, se lo entregaremos después de la revisión

Foxy: mas les vale

Mangle: -gritando- Scott no me dejan pasar

Scott: ay porque siempre tienen que causar problemas ustedes

Guardia: ella no puede pasar con esa cosa en la espalda

Scott: pero es parte de su cuerpo

Guardia: esta bien, lo contaremos como prótesis

Foxy: mi garfio también es una prótesis de mi mano

Guardia: esta bien, dejen pasar a los chicos así

Y arriba del avión...

 **Que pasara arriba en el avión en esta nueva aventura de Foxy, Mangle y los chicos del orfanato Cawthon, tendrán un viaje tranquilo o habrá algún contratiempo con ellos, descubranlo en el próximo capitulo**

 **Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 El accidente aéreo**

Después de subir al avión...

Golden: ah que comodidad, en primera clase Freddy

Freddy: si es genial!

Una azafata (empleada del avión) les dió las instrucciones de los cinturones y esas cosas para despegar el avion. Unos minutos despues del despegue, podian quitarse los cinturones

Foxy: mira como se ve genial allá abajo Mangle

Mangle: si, mira ahi viene la mujer a repartirnos cacahuates

Bonnie: no tiene Zanahorias?

Azafata: claro joven, enseguida se las traemos, como las quiere?

Bonnie: en barritas con chile y limón

Chica: yo quisiera probar su menú gourmet

Foxy: quiero una dona de chocolate

Mangle: y yo una de cajeta, y otra de azúcar

Foxy: o mejor aun, unas donas de azúcar rellenas de cajeta

Mangle: siiiiiii!

Azafata: enseguida vere si tenemos en nuestra gran variedad de panes

Scott: esto si es primera clase

Mas tarde...

Golden: Freddy vamos a dar una vuelta por las cabinas del avión, me estoy aburriendo

Freddy: esta bien

Mangle: yo tambien me estoy aburriendo Foxy

Foxy: si vamos a explorar el avión

Scott y Scarlett iban dormidos en sus asientos

Chica: Foxy, por favor no se metan en problemas

Foxy: claro que no, pues que clase de tarados crees que somos

Bonnie: mejor no te contestamos

Mangle: vamos a ver donde preparan la comida

Después de haber ido a varios sitios del avión

Mangle: es genial viajar en un avionzote como este

Foxy: Mangle -la agita y señala hacia una puerta-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa es la cabina del piloto, debemos entrar

Foxy: emm crees que deberíamos, Chica nos dijo que no nos metieramos en problemas

Mangle: y tu desde cuando tan responsable?

Foxy: jeje a quien engaño, entremos pirata

Al entrar vieron al piloto y al copiloto en sus lugares y cientos de palancas y botones que no tenían idea para que eran

Mangle: genial! Este lugar es increible!

Copiloto: quienes son ustedes, y que hacen aqui -toma el radio- atencion, un guardia que saque a unos pasajeros curiosos de la cabina por favor

Foxy: a quien le dices curioso? Esta bien que tengamos orejas de zorro y Mangle con ese hueso de metal en la espalda pero no debes decirnos asi

Piloto: salgan de aqui chicos, ya casi aterrizaremos

Mangle: para que son todos estos botones?

Copiloto: ya vayanse!

Llega el guardia que llamaron...

Guardia: salgan de aqui

Foxy: solo estamos viendo

Mangle: y esta palanca que hace -la mueve por accidente y se sacude el avión-

Todos: aahh

Guardia: no toques nada niña rara

Foxy: oiga no le diga asi -golpea al guardia en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente-

Copiloto: salvaje, -se levanta y trata de pelear con Foxy-

Mangle: dejelo en paz -lo golpea y también lo deja inconsciente-

Piloto: hey ya basta, váyanse -Trata de atacar a los dos pero accidentalmente lo golpearon tambien y quedo inconsciente-

Mangle: ay no! ahora que haremos!

Foxy: emm no se, moriremos, ya nadie esta conduciendo el avion

Mangle: noooo porque a nosotros!

Foxy: rapido ponte de copiloto, tratare de aterrizar el avión

Mangle: pero Foxy eso es peligroso!

Foxy: hay que arriesgarse -agarra el radio- atención a todos los pasajeros, les habla su capitán

Mangle: se dice piloto

Chica: oyeron eso, son las voces de Foxy y Mangle

Todos: ay noo!

Foxy: emm tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y bien abróchense los cinturones

Azafata: quienes son ustedes, porque el piloto esta desmayado!

Mangle: vamo a calmarno! XD

Foxy: si, hay que calmarse, tenemos que tratar de aterrizar bien

Azafata: -gritando de pánico- vamos a morir

Mangle: callese! -la golpea en la cabeza para dejarla desmayada con los demás-

Foxy: bien hecho, bien debo tomar el timón o lo que sea esta cosa y bajarlo para que el avion baje un poco

Luego entran todos los demás a la cabina del piloto...

Freddy: Foxy, Mangle! que han hecho!

Mangle: lo sentimos

Spring: a un lado, yo se como aterrizar el avion

Todos: en serio!

Spring: bueno, no, pero al menos pienso que lo haré mejor que este tarado

Foxy: no me digas asi

Freddy: Foxy quitate de ahi

Foxy: no, yo soy el capitán

Golden: este no es un barco, no seas necio

Mangle: dejenos aterrizar a nosotros

Bonnie: que no ven que vamos a morir

Toy Freddy: ay mejor voy a decir mis ultimas palabras

Toy Chica: mas les vale que aterricen bien o si no despues de muertos los seguire molestando

Ballon Boy: dense prisa

Foxy: bien creo que esto apaga los motores

Freddy: noo! como vas a apagar los motores, estamos a miles de metros de altura

Mangle: baja un poco con el volante, timon o lo que sea eso

Foxy: si esta bien

Golden: ay Freddy, solo quiero decirte que te amo

Puppet: no empiecen con su negatividad, y ustedes dos Foxy y Mangle, que no ven que esta en piloto automático, esto avisara cuando deben aterrizar y el avión es tan moderno que aquí te dan las instrucciones de como debes aterrizar.

Mangle: es cierto jeje

Puppet: ahora si me disculpan debo ir a leer un libro de pociones -se va-

Freddy: bien, entonces vayanse de aqui, Golden y yo nos encargaremos del avión

Foxy: hey yo y Mangle somos los capitanes de esta nave

Chica: basta! Bonnie y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar la cabina

Mangle: no se vale, nosotros la vimos primero

Foxy: si, anda Chica, prometemos no haces mas desastre, esperaremos tranquilamente hasta que de la indicación y seguiremos paso por paso las instrucciones

Mangle: andale! -pone cara de niña inocente- lo haremos bien

Chica: demonios, esta bien, pero recuerden, la vida de todos nosotros y de los otros pasajeros depende de ustedes

Foxy y Mangle: siiii!

Foxy: jeje soy el capitán de un avión

Mangle: yo quiero ser la capitana

Foxy: no, tu eres menor que yo

Mangle: claro, pero si solo tenemos dos meses de diferencia, déjame conducir si Foxy? -pone otra vez su cara tierna :3-

Foxy: aaaah porque haces eso, esta bien tu ponte en este lugar, yo sere el copiloto

Unos minutos despues...

Mangle: mira Foxy, ya empezó a avisar que debemos aterrizar

Foxy: -con el radio- atencion les habla su copiloto el capitan Foxy, necesitamos que las muchachas Bonbon y Golden vengan a la cabina pronto

Mangle: porque les hablas?

Foxy: deben dar las instrucciones de los cinturones y eso, y las azafatas estan desmayadas

Mangle: esta bien -agarra el radio- señores pasajeros, les habla su capitana, en unos minutos aterrizaremos, obedezcan las ordenes de las azafatas nuevas, cambio

Foxy: no tenias que decir cambio

Mangle: pero yo queria decirlo

Golden: que es lo que quieren?

Foxy: les diran a los pasajeros que se abrochen los cinturones y todas esas instrucciones

Bonbon: nosotras porque?

Foxy: porque son las mas buenotas y chichonas

Mangle: -enojada- queeeeeeeee!

Foxy: no te enojes, asi llamaran la atencion de la gente, ademas ya sabes que a mi no me interesa eso, y solo tengo ojo para ti

Mangle: claro y solo un ojo

Foxy: pues es el unico que tengo, ademas ni te quejes que tu tambien solo tienes uno

Mangle: ya, no molestes que voy a seguir las instrucciones para aterrizar, y ustedes dos ya vayanse a darles las instrucciones a los pasajeros -enojada-

Golden: ay ya! no te enojes, ademas debes admitir que a tu pirata le hace falta una mujer con mejor cuerpo no crees

Mangle: maldita, y asi te dices mi amiga, largate, despues arreglare cuentas contigo

Mangle siguió las instrucciones de aterrizaje pero algo falló el radio comenzo a sonar

"Adelante unidad aerea 456 hablamos de la torre de control, se ha detectado una falla en los motores, deben apagar el piloto automático y aterrizar manualmente

Mangle: -estresada- maldicion! ahora que voy a hacer

Foxy: calmate pirata, no te estreses asi, ahorita nos ayudan

Mangle: tu callate, no me tienes tan contenta!

Foxy: ah con un demonio!

Unas alarmas fuertes comenzaron a sonar en todo el avion y la gente comenzó a entrar en pánico

Mangle: -tratando de relajarse- bien, debo hacer lo que dice aqui, bajar suavemente el mando, por dios! que demonios es el mando!

Foxy: es el timón querida

Mangle: no te quieras hacer el cariñoso ahora, claro verdad, despues que me dejaste en ridiculo con Golden y Bonbon, ahora veo que te la pasas viendo sus pechos

Foxy: eso no es cierto, aunque por dios, como no notarlos, y mas los de Bonbon

Mangle: estupido! -le da una bofetada-

Foxy: pero Mangle!

Mangle: pero nada!

Foxy: el avion, ya no esta en automatico

Mangle: ahhh es cierto! -toma el mando del avion y trata de detenerlo porque va de bajada muy rapido, pero se pone demasiado nerviosa y apaga los motores del avion-

Foxy: eso no seguía Mangle!

Todos los demas entraron a la cabina

Freddy: Chicos que pasa! el avion esta muy descontrolado

Scott: porque ustedes siempre causan problemas de grandes magnitudes

Mangle: -estresada- lo siento, no debí tratar de manejar esto -se comienza a golpear en la cabeza- porque! porque! porque!

Foxy: calmate! -la agarra y la quita del asiento del piloto- Rapido, Freddy o Spring, traten de controlarlo, nos vamos a estrellar!

Freddy: yo tratare de hacerlo Foxy

Foxy: demonios! hey Mangle estas bien?

Mangle: como voy a estar bien, soy un desastre y vamos a morir!

Scarlett: porque nuestra vida siempre tiene problemas de este tipo

Scott: porque vivimos con Foxy y Mangle, solo por eso nos pasa todo.

Continuara...

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Amnesia

Despues de haber hecho que las personas que conducían el avión se desmayaran, Foxy y Mangle debían hacerse cargo del avion, pero algo ha fallado. Freddy ocupo el puesto del piloto para tratar de hacer algo, pues iban cayendo muy rapido

Golden: oye Freddy puedes controlar el avión?

Freddy: la velocidad de caída esta aumentando, no lo lograremos

Todos: ayudaaaaaaa!

Puppet: "Wingardium Leviosa"

El avion se estrella, todos quedan desmayados por unos minutos. Después de eso...

Scott: ay mi cabeza, Scarlett donde estas?

Scarlett: aca Scott, toda la gente esta viva, pero están inconscientes o heridos

Scott: y los chicos?

Freddy: aca estamos Scott, aun no despiertan todos, Golden, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Puppet y Mangle siguen desmayados

Scott: y una vez mas nos hemos salvado de la muerte

Ballon Boy: creo que fue Puppet la que nos salvó, ella conjuro un hechizo antes de la caída

Scarlett: entonces debe estar muy cansada, hay que pedir ayuda, caímos en medio de un bosque

Spring: segun mis calculos, este es el bosque donde se supone que íbamos a tomar las vacaciones, pero no se donde esta la cabaña

Bonbon: y esta pobre gente no venia aquí, que haremos con los pasajeros?

Chica: deberiamos tratar de comunicarnos con alguien en la torre de control

Spring: dudo que los comunicadores esten intactos, pero vere que puedo hacer

Foxy: Mangle despierta! -la agita- despierta!

Chica: dejala, la lastimas mas, mira el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza

Scott: por dios, miren como esta sangrando, puede morirse

Foxy: nooooooooooooo!

Toy chica: ese golpe la va a dejar mas loca de lo que ya está

Scarlett: a ver, haganse a un lado -la revisa- este golpe esta muy feo, necesitamos un doctor

Freddy: ire a buscar a uno entre los pasajeros, es típico de cualquier historia que en el avión venga un doctor

Unos minutos mas tarde

Freddy: encontre al doctor

Los demas ya estaban despiertos, excepto Mangle

Doctor: esta es su amiga, esta deforme, que horror. Ese metal se le encajó con el choque del avion?

Golden: no, ella es asi

Doctor: ah, menos mal, bien su problema entonces es el golpe en su cabeza cierto. Mmm veamos, segun el tiempo que lleva dormida y el impacto que tiene, esto le puede causar una perdida de memoria temporal, como minimo, y en el peor de los casos muerte cerebral

Todos: noooooooooooo!

Foxy: nooooooooooo! Porque, todo es mi culpa

Freddy: ya sabemos que todo esto fue culpa de ustedes dos

Foxy: pero si a menos no la hubiera hecho enojar antes del choque ella no se hubiera distraido y no hubieramos chocado

Toy Chica: maldito zorro desastroso

Foxy: haga algo doctor

Doctor: yo no puedo hacer nada aquí, no hay medicamento ni lo necesario para curar su herida

Puppet: lamento no poder hacer nada, pero utilice cantidades colosales de magia para que el avión no cayera tan fuerte, no recuperare mis energías hasta dentro de unos dias

Foxy: mi pobre Mangle, siempre le toca lo peor

Toy Chica: si tu y ella no fueran tan tontos y locos no les pasarían estas cosas

Spring: logre comunicarme con la torre de control, enseguida enviaran avionetas a buscarnos

Scott: menos mal, bien pues vamos a reunirnos con los demás pasajeros

Foxy: -triste- ah demonios con mi vida!

Freddy: hey Foxy, no te deprimas, la Mangle va a estar bien, recuerda que ella siempre ha resistido todo lo que le pasa

Foxy: pero cuando despierte y recuerde todo lo que pasó seguira enojada conmigo

Freddy: jaja pero bueno ya te merecias un castigo por ser tan idiota, y que le dijiste para hacerla enojar?

Foxy: jeje le hable de lo grandes que son los pechos de la Golden y la Bonbon y que es imposible no verlos

Freddy: jaja pues es obvio, es que tremendas sandias las de Bonbon

Spring: -enojado- los estoy escuchando idiotas

Freddy: y que, yo estoy conciente de que mi Golden esta muy pechugona, y claro, la pobre Mangle que no tiene nada es obvio que se va a sentir ofendida con esas comparaciones, pero ya encontraras la forma de arreglarlo Foxy

Foxy: oye tu les tienes los pechos bien medidos a todas las chicas, mendigo Freddy pervertido

Freddy: eso a simple vista se nota, ademas cuando lavamos la ropa es facil separar los brasieres por sus tallas

Foxy: arrrg mejor me voy a ver como sigue Mangle, Chica le estaba poniendo unas hierbas raras

Y con Chica...

Chica: mira Foxy, le puse esta pomada de hierbas naturales en el golpe, eso le hará bien

Foxy: gracias Chica, y no ha reaccionado?

Chica: si, ahorita que le estaba poniendo la pomada dijo algo "la cabra de Scott es la elegida para salvar el mundo"

Foxy: oh que horror se esta volviendo loca

Chica: al menos recuerda el nombre de Scott

Luego Mangle empezó a moverse y a abrir los ojos

Chica: oigan, Mangle ya esta despertando

Foxy: que bien!

Mangle: eh... donde estoy? quienes son ustedes?

Chica: emm, soy Chica

Doctor: esperen, no la hagan que se esfuerce mucho en recordar todo, solo la confundiran mas y le dara un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y le puede causar mas daños mentales

Foxy: esta insinuando que tiene daños mentales!

Chica: mira no te preocupes ahora, soy una amiga tuya, no pienses en nada, relajate y descansa

Foxy: emm Mangle no te acuerdas de mi?

Mangle: me llamo Mangle?

Todos: si

Mangle: y todos ustedes me conocen?

Todos: si

Freddy: no te esfuerces, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, solo descansa, ya despues iras recordando las cosas

Foxy: ven, vamos a que descanses un poco

Mangle: pero si acabo de despertar, no tengo sueño

Foxy: pero debes tratar de dormir mas -la carga y se la lleva a un asiento del avion-

Mangle: -sonrojada- oye no necesitas cargarme, puedo caminar

Foxy: no quiero que te esfuerces

Mangle: emm -se fija en las orejas de zorro de Foxy y también nota sus propias orejas en uno de los reflejos de la ventana del avión- oye tu eres mi hermano?

Foxy: -en shock- queeeeeeeeee! no, yo soy tu...

Chica: Foxy! no le digas nada, deja que ella recuerde sola, y Mangle, no te esfuerces en pensar quienes somos, tu descansa

Mangle: pe.. pero...

Golden: pero nada, debes dormir

Mangle: porque todos se preocupan tanto por mi?

Freddy: porque eres la mas pequeña de todos nosotros

Mangle: todos son mis amigos?

Golden: asi es

Mangle: al menos recuerdenme sus nombres

Chica: ay, esta bien, pero si te comienzas a sentir mal de la cabeza dilo y dejaremos que descanses

Mangle: esta bien

Chica: yo soy Chica, soy tu amiga y soy la mayor del grupo

Puppet: soy Puppet y hago magia

Mangle: magia!

Chica: no era necesario decirle eso

Bonnie: yo soy Bonnie y soy el mejor musico del mundo

Mangle: de verdad!

Chica: no la confundan así

Golden: yo soy tu mejor amiga Golden

Chica: oye ambas somos sus mejores amigas idiota

Mangle: jeje esperen creo que me estoy mareando, mejor lo dejamos para despues

Chica; ves, solo teníamos que decirle los nombres, aun no hay que meterse con que relación tenemos con ella

Toy chica: ay que delicada

Foxy: dejenla descansar

Mangle: tu eres Foxy cierto?

Foxy: si yo soy Foxy, te acuerdas de mi?

Mangle: no -le da dolor de cabeza- ah mi cabeza

Chica: mejor acuéstate y descansa, no pienses en nada, y menos en recordar

Mangle cerró los ojos un rato, todos estaban en el avión esperando a que los rescataran

Scott: chicos como esta Mangle?

Freddy: mejor, pero la tenemos descansando

Scott: bien, no se separen de mi ni de Scarlett, hay que estar todos juntos para que nos rescaten

Todos menos Mangle: Si Scott!

Mangle: -gritando- Scott! "la cabra de Scott es la elegida para salvar el mundo" aaaaaaaaa

Todos: queeeee!

Mangle se levanta como loca y agarra a Scarlett y se la lleva corriendo

Foxy: pero que te pasa Mangle? que significa eso?

Continuara...

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 Te lo cuento después...**

En el capitulo anterior, por culpa de Foxy y Mangle, el avión se estrelló en un bosque, y Mangle perdió la memoria, cuando ella despertó por fin ademas de no recordar nada comenzó a decir cosas extrañas...

Scott: hey deja a Scarlett en paz -corre detrás de ellas-

Foxy: demonios! -también corre atrás de ellas y de Scott-

Freddy: yo también iré, algo le pasa a Mangle

Puppet: si vamos todos

Toy Chica: pero y si vienen por nosotros

Toy Freddy: pero Scott dijo que no nos separáramos de él

Spring: eso es cierto, vamos pues

Mangle: -corriendo y gritando- "la cabra de Scott debe salvar al mundo" aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Scarlett: pero que te pasa, yo no soy una cabra

Foxy: Mangle detente!

Scott: deja a Scarlett!

Luego corrieron unos metros mas adentrándose en el bosque. Unos minutos después Mangle se detuvo

Scott: -cansado- pero que te ha ocurrido?

Mangle: -cansada-no lo se, que paso?

Foxy: porque saliste corriendo así y gritando?

Chica: no la cuestiones, ahorita no sabe lo que hace, debe ser provocado por el golpe

Freddy: bien regresemos por donde vinimos

Spring: por donde vinimos?

Scott: ay no! todo el bosque se ve igual!

Puppet: se iran sin nosotros, miren -señala unos aviones pequeños que despegan a lo lejos-

Todos: noooooooooo!

Scott: pero chicos porque no se quedaron allá, les hubieran dicho que faltábamos mas, pero tenían que venir todos

Bonbon: tu dijiste que no nos separáramos de ti, ni de Scarlett

Scott: y de cuando acá tan obedientes

Toy Chica: y todo por culpa de Mangle

Toy Freddy: si, estas loca, ahora no nos rescataran

Mangle: -triste- lo siento

Foxy: hey déjenla, esta mal por el golpe. Te sientes bien Mangle?

Mangle: si, estoy bien, eso creo

Scott: vamos a regresar al principio?

Spring: yo pienso que lo mejor es buscar la cabaña, después de todo en 6 días vendrán a buscarnos para regresar

Freddy: pero como la hallaremos?

Spring: pues caminemos un rato, luego vemos que hacer

Todos regresaron por su equipaje y caminaron por el bosque todos juntos

Bonbon: me estoy cansando, me cargas Spring?

Spring: yo tambien estoy cansado Bonbon, ahorita te cargo un rato, dejame descansar un poco -se sienta-

Freddy: buena idea, hay que descansar aqui

Bonbon: ay Spring, pero Foxy si carga a Mangle

Spring: porque ella viene golpeada y ademas esta dormida

Foxy: no seas envidiosa, tu podras tener pechos como sandias, pero ella me tiene a mi

Chica: ah que lindo, si ella estuviera despierta y claro, si no hubiera perdido la memoria seguro estaría muy contenta

Foxy: si ella recordara todo estaría enojada conmigo

Golden: pero ella debe admitir que la mayoría tenemos un mejor cuerpo que ella

Foxy: ya callate, eso no importa ahora

Mangle despertó...

Mangle: que pasa? ya llegamos?

Spring: no, solo nos detuvimos a descansar

Scott: ya es muy noche, deberíamos armar unas casas de campaña aquí y pasar la noche

Freddy: buena idea, usemos sabanas para hacer las casitas

Chica: dormiremos en parejas?

Golden: si hay que dormir con nuestras parejas

Chica: pero y Mangle?

Golden: pues ya díganle como esta el asunto, no creo que se tenga que esforzar demasiado en saber eso

Chica: esta bien, Mangle, todos nosotros ya tenemos pareja y...

Foxy: yo le digo. Mangle tu eres mi novia

Mangle: queeeeeee! Bueno, no me quejo, se nota que tengo buena suerte pero no siento la confianza necesaria para quedarme con él todavia, aun no recuerdo nada

Chica: si, te entiendo

Foxy: -triste- pero Mangle, yo quería pasar la noche contigo

Mangle: pero no me acuerdo de nada, aun eres un extraño para mi

Bonnie: uuuuu Foxy jajajaja!

Todos: callate!

Foxy: -mas triste- ah esta bien, me quedare solo, pero te construiré tu casa de campaña cerca de la mía por si te sientes mal por la noche

Mangle: gracias, y lo siento Foxy

Foxy: no te preocupes, entiendo que no me recuerdes, después de todo el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte

Mangle: puedo ayudarte a construir las casas?

Foxy: esta bien

Luego todos estaban levantando sus casas de campaña

Puppet: rayos! es difícil hacer esto sin magia

Freddy: lo logramos Golden, nos quedo bien

Mangle: emm Foxy esto no parece casa de campaña

Foxy: ah es que tal vez nos falta cuerda, tráeme 2 cuerdas mas

Mangle: -le trae las cuerdas- aqui tienes

Foxy: creo que ya esta

Mangle: pero solo extendiste las sabanas arriba, solo nos sirven como techo sin paredes, eso de que nos va a proteger

Foxy: es cierto jeje

Scott: ustedes dos vayan a juntar leña para hacer una fogata, yo les armo las casas

Foxy: esta bien, vamos Mangle

Mangle: oye, me puedes contar como te conocí?

Foxy: de acuerdo pero si tu cabeza no resiste tanto recuerdo avisame

Mangle: ok

Foxy: nosotros vivimos en un orfanato y...

Mangle: somos huerfanos!

Foxy: si, nos abandonaron cuando eramos niños por...

Mangle: -se hace bolita y se tira al piso- nadie me quiere, solo soy una fuente de problemas

Foxy: oye tranquila, sera mejor que regreses con los demas a descansar, aun no estas en condiciones para recordar esas cosas

Mangle: aaa mi cabeza me duele

Foxy: ve a dormir, yo juntare la leña

Mas tarde...

Bonnie: hay que cantar alrededor de la fogata -toca una de sus canciones-

Mangle: creo que recuerdo esa cancion, tu la hiciste cierto Bonnie?

Bonnie: si, asi es, veo que al menos recuerdas mis talentos

Chica: no seas presumido

Mangle: ya quiero dormir, estoy cansada

Foxy: de acuerdo, te acompaño hasta tu casa de campaña

Mangle: emm Foxy, si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo, pero no quiero hacer nada de... Bueno tu sabes no

Foxy: claro que no, yo no abusaria de alguien que no tienen ni idea de quien es, aunque seas mi novia

Mangle: gracias Foxy

Foxy se quedo a dormir con Mangle, obviamente sin hacer nada mas que estar al pendiente de ella

Mangle: -hablando dormida- el orfanato... castigo... Hombre morado... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Foxy: que pasa!

Mangle: hombre morado!

Foxy: -asustado- donde!

Mangle: aaaaa... no... espera no lo se... solo fue un sueño

Foxy: solo debes estar recordando cosas

Mangle: quien es el hombre morado? y porque nos asustamos con él?

Foxy: es algo complicado explicarte, mejor eso te lo cuento después

Mangle: cuéntame como nos hicimos novios

Foxy: emm jeje es que... yo... mira fue después de que cumpliste 16 años, un día después pero es que, la verdad no es lo mas romántico del mundo, de hecho tuvo que pasar algo malo para que pudiera declararme

Mangle: a veces siento que mi vida ha sido un completo desastre, y eso que no recuerdo nada

Foxy: jeje es que... Mejor olvídate de eso, ya lo recordaras después

Mangle: quiero recordar ahora, tu no entiendes lo que es no saber ni siquiera quien soy exactamente

Foxy: entiende, no puedo hacer eso, solo te causare un fuerte dolor de cabeza y te confundirás mas

Mangle: -triste- quiero saber de mi vida. Quisiera saber al menos porque soy huérfana, quienes eran mis padres y como me abandonaron

Foxy: -nervioso- es que la verdad nuestras vidas fueron horribles, preferirías no recordar eso

Mangle: -mas triste- al menos he pasado algún momento feliz?

Foxy: ah mi linda pirata -la abraza- claro que si, desde que llegaste a nuestro orfanato tu vida fue mejor y fuiste mas feliz, tu y yo somos los que le damos la diversión al orfanato

Mangle: en serio, al menos me alegra saber que no todo estaba mal

Foxy: lo que debes recordar es que nosotros soñamos con ser piratas, y nos agradan las historias marinas y los barcos, tenemos una bonita colección de barcos, yo te regale el Perla Negra a escala el primer cumpleaños que pasaste en el orfanato, jeje un dia antes de pedirte que fueras mi novia.

Mangle: el Perla Negra... Creo que -tiene un recuerdo del dia de su cumpleaños- ... la caja era grande, con papel plateado, me lo diste tu -le comienza a doler la cabeza

Foxy: hey estas bien, mejor duérmete otra vez, estas pensando demasiado

Y al dia siguiente...

Bonnie: arriba todo el mundo, hay que seguir nuestro viaje

Chica: Mangle como amaneciste?

Mangle: bien Chica... Un momento, tu quieres ser chef no? cocinas muy bien

Chica: veo que estas recordando mas cosas, eso esta bien, pero aun así no quieras ir demasiado pronto

Spring: así es, no sobrecargues la memoria Ram

Mangle: jeje entiendo eso, tu quieres ser un experto en computación, aun es un recuerdo muy borroso pero creo que recuerdo el dia que llegamos al orfanato

Scott: bien por ti, bueno vamos a seguir nuestro camino...

Continuara...

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Dando vueltas y vueltas**

En el capitulo anterior Mangle comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas sobre sus compañeros y seguirían su camino buscando la cabaña

Scarlett: antes de seguir nuestro camino hay que desayunar algo, miren hice salchichas asadas y pan tostado

Scott: como lograste tostar el pan?

Scarlett: lo encaje en un palo como las salchichas

Toy chica: eso no es higienico

Scott: no se quejen, no esta mal, muy bien Scarlett, se ve delicioso nuestro desayuno

Golden: claro verdad, solo porque es tu novia Scott

Mangle: aaaaaaaaa

Todos: que!

Mangle: "la cabra de Scott es la elegida para salvar el mundo"

Todos: no otra vez!

Scarlett: -atras de Scott- nooooooo!

Foxy: no Mangle calmate, y que significa eso?

Chica: dale esto -le da un trozo de chocolate a Foxy-

Foxy: come esto Mangle -se lo da en la boca-

Mangle" -tratando de calmarse- no lo se, es algo que no entiendo, porque pienso en esa frase, que quiere decir -se desmaya-

Foxy: rayos!

Chica: vas a tener que cargar a Mangle todo el camino de nuevo

Foxy: ah ni modo, ni que pesara tanto

Después de unas horas, todos seguían caminando

Bonnie: ya me cansé de caminar

Spring: claro, es que no tienes buena condición física

Chica: oigan, creo... que hemos pasado por aquí antes

Golden: como puedes saber eso, si todo el maldito bosque es igual

Freddy: pero mira, ahí esta esa marca que Spring hizo con el cigarro en ese árbol

Bonbon: es cierto, ya pasamos por aquí

Toy Freddy: hemos estado caminando en círculos todo el maldito día!

Foxy: como es posible! pero si no hemos girado ha ningún lado

Spring: el movimiento terrestre hace que aunque pienses que vas en linea recta en un bosque o desierto grande realmente no lo estas haciendo

Toy Chica: y que haremos? Parecemos nómadas caminando así

Puppet: quisiera poder usar mi magia

Scarlett: pero que vamos a hacer ahora?

Scott: alguien tiene una brújula?

Foxy: pues ahí esta la Puppet, pero no tiene magia

Bonnie: dijeron brújula, no bruja

Puppet: queee!

Foxy: ah es ese aparato que apunta al norte cierto, Mangle sabia hacerlas

Freddy: si, pero tal vez no recuerde como se hacen

Foxy: hey Mangle despierta! necesitamos tu ayuda

Mangle: que pasa?

Foxy: recuerdas como hacer una brújula?

Mangle: que Puppet no era la bruja

Puppet: malditos zorros groseros!

Mangle: aaaah se refieren al aparato que apunta al norte?

Foxy: si ese es

Mangle: creo que recuerdo como hacerlas, pero necesitare algunos materiales, me ayudas Foxy?

Foxy: claro que si dime que necesitas?

Mangle: un alambre, un imán, agua, un carton, un recipiente y cinta adhesiva

Foxy: si los conseguiremos

Bonnie: genial, Mangle se volvió mas inteligente con el golpe

Foxy: cállate, ella ya sabia hacerlas

Spring: pero yo también se como se hacen, pero no son muy exactas

Scott: mínimo podremos guiarnos para ir a otro lado y no andar en círculos todo el día

Chica: la cabaña se supone que queda hacia el oeste del bosque, hay que ir hacia el oeste

Mangle: ya esta, miren, allá esta el norte

Foxy: vamos pues, toma Scott llévala

Mangle: "la cabra de Scott..."

Chica: cálmate -le da otro trozo de chocolate-

Mangle: gracias Chica

Spring: bien vamos

Bonnie: tengo hambre

Chica: hay que avanzar mas y luego comemos

Mas tarde...

Bonbon: ya vamos a llegar?

Spring: creo que no, aun no hay rastro de la cabaña

Scarlett: hay que volver a montar las casas de campaña, ya esta anocheciendo

Despues de poner el campamento de nuevo y hacer una fogata...

Chica: hice una sopa para todos

Bonnie: que bien! me muero de hambre

Mangle: oye Golden, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas cierto? y eres una pervertida

Golden: vaya me recuerdas, espero que recuperes pronto tu memoria

Mangle: y ella es Toy chica, tiene cara de puta y quiere ser repostera... Y Freddy es el que se cree líder de todos

Foxy: ya recuerdas muchas cosas

Mangle: pero aun no recuerdo todo bien. Oye Foxy hoy si quiero dormir contigo

Freddy: -con mirada pervertida- hey Foxy! esta noche si tendrás accion

Foxy: cállate, no creo que realmente quiera hacerlo, solo quiere que durmamos juntos, ademas es mejor asi, no quiero confundirla

Freddy: tal vez con eso le des una recordadita no jajajaja

Foxy: cállate, eres un sucio y solo piensas en eso

Freddy: jaja solo te daba un consejo, tal vez así recupere su memoria

Foxy: si claro, solo recordara lo molesta que estaba conmigo

Freddy: ay Foxy no seas exagerado, ya has manejado los enojos de Mangle en otras ocasiones

Foxy: pero esta vez se dió cuenta que me fijo en los pechos de las demas chicas

Freddy: pero Foxy, es naturaleza del hombre, tienen que entender, ademas los pechos de Bonbon hasta ella los debe de notar

Foxy: tienes razón, pero me agrada la Mangle tranquila y vulnerable que es ahora, tan fragil, debil y confusa. Me dan ganas de protegerla

Freddy: jajajaja te salio lo romántico, zorrito enamorado

Foxy: cállate, pero es la verdad

Bonnie: entonces te gustaría que no volviera a recuperar la memoria?

Foxy: emm no, pero quiero disfrutarla así como está, ademas tal vez es mejor que no recuerde nada, nuestras vidas fueron horribles y es mejor no recordar todo lo malo que hemos vivido

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Mangle Returns

En el capítulo anterior los chicos debían volver a dormir en medio del bosque en un campamento

Chica: ya vengan a comer todos!

Después de haber comido...

Foxy: hey Mangle, ya nos vamos a dormir?

Mangle: quiero caminar un rato, aun no tengo sueño

Foxy: emm vamos a subirnos a aquel árbol a ver las estrellas

Mangle: ah eres tan romántico

Todos: jajajaja desde cuando tan romántico Foxy!

Foxy: ustedes callense, envidiosos

Golden: que no te engañe Mangle, el no es asi jaja

Mangle: de verdad?

Foxy: no les hagas caso, solo tienen envida, las mujeres de no tener un novio como yo y los hombres de no poder ser un novio modelo como yo

Freddy: jajajajaja me orinare en los pantalones de la risa. Tu! novio modelo! jajaja

Chica: hasta a mi me das risa Foxy, eso no te lo crees ni tu

Foxy: callate, bien que querias conmigo

Chica: pero como pude ser tan ciega pero ahora tengo a mi Bonnie y el no hace ni dice las ridiculeces que tu haces, el es un chico culto y no es un desastre como tu

Foxy: Bonnie es tan culto como el vagabundo que pasa frente al orfanato todas las mañanas

Bonnie: oye, pero ya tendras tu castigo cuando Mangle recupere la memoria

Mangle: porque?

Foxy: olvidalo, ya te dije que solo tienen envidia

Spring: hey Mangle, te digo que paso antes de estrellarnos...

Foxy: cállate, no debes decirle nada o le hara daño

Golden: si, diganle para que Foxy se calle y deje de andar de mentiroso con la pobre Mangle

Mangle: que el no es asi?

Freddy: no, el esta loco, y antes de caer te hizo enojar porque le veia los pechos a la Bonbon y a la Golden

Mangle: no! Foxy no es asi

Foxy: ven, no la quieran confundir

Toy Freddy: si Mangle, el ni siquiera es romantico, solo piensa en jugar a ser pirata y en pelear, y en matar gente. Tu y Foxy se la pasan peleandose en el orfanato por las cosas, son un desastre de gente, y tu ni te creas tan santa porque eres igual de desastrosa, por eso son el uno para el otro

Toy chica: ademas el antes de ser tu novio se beso con Chica

Puppet: y siempre te metes en problemas por culpa de Foxy, como el dia de navidad

Mangle: -con dolor de cabeza- aaaaaaaaaa!

Foxy: ven lo que han provocado! Mangle olvida eso y tranquilizate

Mangle: no! eso que dijeron es verdad, ya no quiero ser tu novia!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: pero Mangle!

Mangle: ahora recuerdo lo que dijiste de los pechos de Bonbon y recuerdo que te besaste con Chica y recuerdo que siempre nos va mal por tu culpa

Foxy: pero solo estas recordando lo malo, tienes que recordar lo bueno que hemos pasado

Mangle: mi cabeza ya no resiste tanto, no quiero oir nada mas -se hace bolita y se tira al piso- mi vida es un desastre, estoy deforme, me abandonaron y me dieron de latigazos, me mataron en mi vida pasada cuando era una niña, me han maltratado todo el tiempo...

Scott: ven lo que han provocado, oye Mangle calmate

Mangle: tu callate Scott, tu no sabes lo que he sufrido, Toy Chica me maltrata, Chica me trata como niña y para colmo le dio el primer beso a Foxy sabiendo que yo lo amaba, la Golden dice ser mi amiga y se burla de mi cuerpo, Bonbon es una estupida que hace todo lo que Toy chica le dice y la Puppet es indiferente conmigo

Scott: ya calmate, realmente solo estas recordando las cosas malas

Mangle: silencio! Freddy se cree el jefe de todos, Bonnie es un tarado...

Bonnie: ah porque me ofenes a mi!

Mangle: Toy Freddy es igual que Bonbon y Toy chica, ademas cuando eramos animatronicos ni siquiera me tomaban en cuenta, yo era una chatarra mas oxidada que los calzones de Foxy

Foxy: queee!

Mangle: nadie me queria y ahora se vienen a hacer los hipócritas conmigo solo porque perdí la memoria. Los odio a todos, pudranse en este bosque -sale corriendo y se sube a los arboles-

Foxy: Mangleeeeeeeeeeee! Regresa!

Todos: demonios!

Foxy salio corriendo tras Mangle, aunque ella iba arriba de los árboles como tarzan

Foxy: bajate de ahi, te vas a caer!

Mangle: jamas! pudrete con ellos, te odio!

Foxy: -se detuvo triste- me odia

Todos venian corriendo tras ellos

Freddy: porque te quedas ahi parado, la perderemos de vista

Foxy: ella dijo que me odia

Chica: no seas tonto, ahorita esta mal, hay que detenerla, no sabe lo que hace

Foxy: tienes razon -corre otra vez-

Scott: Mangle te ordeno que bajes de ahi

Mangle: no, nadie me quiere, solo me aceptaste en el orfanato por lastima

Scarlett: oye ven mira, soy la cabra de Scott

Mangle: -como paralizada- "la cabra de Scott es la elegida para salvar el mundo" se cae del arbol y se golpea en la cabeza de nuevo

Todos: nooooooooooo!

Mangle se volvio a dar otro golpe fuerte en la cabeza, quedo desmayada y sangrando de nuevo

Foxy: se volvio a pegar, ahora si le va a dar el derrame cerebral

Freddy: era muerte cerebral

Foxy: nooooo

Chica: calmense, el golpe es mas ligero que el que se dio por el choque del avion, si resistio el otro golpe, este tambien lo resistira

Scott: regresemos al campamento a dormir

Al dia siguiente...

Freddy: Foxy, no has dormido nada en toda la noche por estar con Mangle

Foxy: debo cuidarla, al menos estar con ella hasta que despierte y se vuelva a molestar conmigo

Freddy: crees que se le hayan olvidado mas cosas?

Foxy: no se, la cabeza de Mangle ya de por si estaba llena de confusión y desastres

Golden: vamos a recoger todo, dejemos que la Mangle duerma mas

Mas tarde, Mangle comenzó a despertar

Foxy: -nervioso- emm, estas bien?

Mangle: que paso? que hago aqui?

Bonnie: ya se le volvio a borrar la cabeza

Spring: ya reformateo la memoria otra vez

Freddy: no utilices tus tecnicismos computacionales ahora

Chica: estas bien?

Mangle: Chica... oigan... yo... los recuerdo bien a todos, perdi la memoria cierto?

Todos: si

Mangle: cuando chocamos perdi la memoria, luego ustedes... ay no! lo siento, fue todo mi culpa

Scott: lo bueno es que te hayas recuperado

Foxy: -asustado- ya recuerda todo!

Golden: oye recuerdas tambien lo que paso mientras tu memoria no funcionaba?

Mangle: si, porque gritaba eso de la cabra de Scott?

Bonnie: porque estas loca

Chica: no Bonnie

Mangle: ah, siento lo que les dije antes de caer del árbol, no los odio, es solo que no recordaba lo buenos que han sido conmigo

Chica: no te preocupes, sabíamos que no estabas bien, ademas yo se que te trato como a una niña, pero es porque te comportas como una

Mangle: jeje lo siento... Foxy

Foxy: aaaaaa! lo siento -se hace bolita-

Mangle: -se sienta en el piso con el- siento haberte golpeado en el avión, no te culpo por fijarte en las chichotas tamaño jumbo de la Bonbon

Bonbon: oye!

Mangle: ademas yo admito que no soy tan bonita

Foxy: oye no digas eso, eres la chica mas linda de todo este bosque, y de orfanato y de los 7 mares.

Mangle: eres muy lindo Foxy, y recuerdo lo mucho que me cuidaste mientras no recordaba nada, y tambien perdona por decirte que te odiaba, eso jamas seria verdad

Foxy: jeje -la abraza- tenia tantas ganas de que volvieras

Bonnie: no es cierto...

Todos: cállate!

Golden: ya no arruinen este momento tan romántico y tan lindo

Scott: pues siento arruinarles el momento pero todos debemos recordar que seguimos perdidos en este bosque

Todos: ahh es cierto

Spring: no quiero arruinar la felicidad de los Zorros pero llevamos tres días perdidos y la comida se esta acabando

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 es hora de cazar**

 **En el capitulo anterior Mangle recupero su memoria y estaba lista para hacer mas desastres jeje**

Chica: es cierto, que haremos si la comida se esta acabando

Mangle: capitán Foxy es hora de sacar a la tripulación de este bosque

Foxy: muy bien capitana Mangle

Scott: ay no, ahora que Mangle volvió a la normalidad harán mas desastres

Mangle: claro que no, vamos a encontrar la salida de aqui, vamos Foxy, tengo una idea

Foxy: esta bien

Chica: no gasten energia, que no ven que no hay comida

Mangle: vamos!

Freddy: no te escucharan, están muy contentos de volver a hacer sus desastres juntos

Mangle: me subiré a un árbol muy alto para utilizarlo como mástil de barco y dare un vistazo alrededor

Foxy: buena idea, necesitaras un catalejo?

Mangle: si, lo traes?

Foxy: claro que si, todo buen pirata carga con su parche, su garfio y su catalejo

Mangle: dámelo, subiere a ver

Mangle: trepó por el árbol mas alto y observó a su alrededor con el catalejo. Luego bajo del árbol

Foxy: que paso?

Mangle: chicos, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia

Freddy: cual es la mala?

Mangle: que no se ve la cabaña

Golden: y la buena?

Mangle: que unos osos enormes y hambrientos vienen hacia acá

Spring: pero esa noticia esta mucho peor, que tiene de bueno?

Mangle: emm jeje entonces era una mala y otra peor

Scott: que haremos ahora! Los osos nos comerán

Foxy: Freddy, Golden y Toy Freddy que negocien con ellos, son osos también

Toy Freddy: muy gracioso Zorro

Scarlett: vamos a ser devorados por osos

Chica: y si no nos movemos de aquí sera peor, vamonos, Mangle por que dirección venían los osos?

Mangle: vienen de la derecha

Bonnie: corran hacia la izquierda!

Spring: tengo una mejor idea...

Foxy: oh yo ya se que haremos

Spring: ay no!

Foxy: hagamos lo que hizo bob esponja, hagamos un circulo Mangle

Mangle: si es cierto -hace un circulo en la tierra y se pone en medio con Foxy

Chica: eso es ridículo, como vamos a ahuyentar a los osos así, es solo una caricatura

Bonbon: yo por si acaso hare mi circulo

Spring: no seas tonta, yo los ahuyentare con una fogata, el humo aleja a los animales salvajes

Bonnie: es cierto jeje -desconfiado- vamos Chica encerrémonos también en un circulo

Chica: es mucho mas creíble la teoría de Spring que la de Foxy, por dios Bonnie

Foxy: claro, no me crean pero cuando estén en el hocico de los osos estarán arrepintiéndose de no hacerme caso

Scarlett: Scott hay que acercarnos a la fogata -hace un circulo cerca de la fogata-

Scott: ay Scarlett eres tan infantil como Mangle y Foxy

Scarlett: te ordeno que entres al circulo conmigo

Toy Freddy: vamos Toy chica acerquémonos a la fogata de Spring

Mangle: debo arriesgarme por mis amigos, quédate aquí Foxy -sale del circulo-

Foxy: pero que haras?

Mangle: Toy Freddy, Toy Chica no se muevan de ahí -les hace un circulo alrededor de ellos-

Toy Chica: no queremos estar aqui

Toy Freddy: ya estamos cerca de la fogata, hay que quedarnos aqui

Mangle: voy a hacerte el circulo Puppet, para que tu y Bboy esten a salvo, ya voy tambien con ustedes Freddy y Golden

Bboy: esta bien, solo dejanos acercarnos a la fogata

Puppet: bien sigamosle la corriente a los zorros y al conejo experimentado

Spring: yo si se lo que hago

Bonbon: ahi vienen los osos, Spring ven conmigo

Spring: voy contigo Bonbon -la abraza-

Chica: aaaa -corre con Bonnie y entra al circulo-

Foxy: no se muevan y nadie saldrá herido

Scott: Scarlett, no te muevas, que bien que hiciste tu circulo cerca de la fogata

Todos estaban lo mas inmóviles que podían en sus círculos y cerca de la fogata y los osos pasaron de largo

Foxy: ah lo logramos, ven, nos hemos salvado por estar dentro de nuestro circulo

Chica: nos salvamos gracias a Spring que encendió la fogata, fue casualidad que estuvieramos en los circulos porque estabamos cerca de la fogata

Scarlett: hay que salir de aqui, esto se pone peligroso

Chica: ya no hay nada de comida!

Bonnie: que vamos a hacer?

Puppet: vamos a tener que cazar

Foxy: aqui se van a casar? pero no crees que es mejor casarse en una iglesia?

Puppet: dije cazar del verbo matar animales, no de casarse

Mangle: ah, bien pero que clase de animales vamos a matar

Scott: pues no se, aves, o lo que sea, el caso es comer algo

Freddy: bien cazamos lo que se pueda, hey ingeniero Spring, puedes construir arcos y flechas?

Foxy: hasta yo puedo hacer eso, necesitamos palitos y plumas de pato-gallina, y el hilo de las arañas

Golden: no estamos en minecraft, eso no funciona asi

Mangle: pero si necesitamos palitos y pedazos de cosas picudas y algo estirable

Spring: yo emm... no se hacer eso

Bonbon: pero Spring, tu eres el mas listo, que haremos ahora?

Toy Freddy: emm yo puedo hacer los arcos y las flechas

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Toy Freddy: si, siempre creen que soy un inútil pero si puedo hacer cosas

Scott: no eres inutil, y bien hazlos

Toy Freddy hizo los arcos y las flechas y les dió a todos

Mangle: me siento Katniss la de los juegos del hambre

Foxy: y yo soy el Peeta

Bonnie: tu tienes cara de Pito

Toy Chica: y ni siquiera sabes hacer pan

Foxy: bueno soy el Gale

Freddy: el Gay! jaja el Foxy es gay

Puppet: que tienen en contra de los gays, recuerden que Mike y Jeremy lo son

Freddy: ah pero ellos son gays buena onda

Foxy: no imbécil, me refiero a el amigo de Katniss

Golden: uuu estas en al Friendzone

Spring: ya callense y vayan a lanzarles flechas a los animales

Mangle: vamos a cazar Foxy!

Foxy: si, yo matare a todos como si fueran piratas enemigos

Mas tarde...

Chica: y bien que consiguieron?

Bonnie: -llorando- yo... tuve que matar a un hermano aaaaaa -le muestra un conejo muerto a Chica-

Bonbon: -llorando- nooooo

Spring: dejense de dramas, somos humanos, no somos realmente parientes de estos animales, en ese caso Chica y Toy Chica serian caníbales cuando comen pollo

Freddy: yo traje una ardilla

Golden: yo un ave extraña

Puppet: guacamaya

Golden: tu lo seras!

Puppet: el ave que trajiste es una guacamaya, tonta

Golden: ah jeje

Puppet: ah bien y yo traje un Foxy jaja -le muestra un zorro muerto-

Foxy: nooooooooooooooo hermano

Mangle: nooooooooooooo!

Scott: cállense

Chica: Foxy tienes una flecha encajada en el brazo

Foxy: fue Mangle, me ataco a mi

Mangle: no fue a proposito, es que yo quería darle a un animal

Bonnie: y le atinaste jajajajaja

Foxy: tu puntería es pésima, el venado al que planeabas dispararle estaba a la derecha y yo estaba a tu izquierda muy lejos

Bonbon: no maten venados, puede ser la mamá de Bambi o Bambi

Chica: ay Bonbon tan inocente, pobrecita

Mangle: -llorando- es cierto la pobre mamá de Bambi

Foxy: y que con nuestro hermano zorro

Mangle: es cierto. Oye vayamos a matar a los parientes de Freddy

Foxy: si para que vea lo que se siente

Scott: Foxy, estas sangrando mucho, sacate esa flecha del brazo

Foxy: no, me duele mucho si la toco

Mangle: lo siento

Chica: yo lo arreglo -va y le saca la flecha rapidamente-

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mendiga Chica, que salvaje

Chica: ven para curarte la herida, y tu Mangle ten mas cuidado

Scarlett: traje algunos frutos para comer, traje platanos, mangos y cocos

Freddy: los cocos son muy duros, como los abriremos

Chica: para eso traje todos mis cuchillos de cocina, bien ahora tráiganme todo para hacerles algo de comer

Mangle: -gritando- auxilioooooooooooooo! Rapido Foxy pinta circulos, los osos vienen

Foxy: pero porque

Mangle: porque trate de atacarlos jeje

Spring: atras todos -agarra un palo con fuego en la punta- alejense osos, atras!

Los osos se fueron otra vez

Spring: vieron, el fuego es lo que ahuyenta a los osos, no los circulos

Mangle: pero estabas dentro de un circulo

Spring: eso es solo casualidad

Chica: voy a hacer la comida, ayudame Toy Chica

Toy Chica: si ya voy

Continuara...

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Nos salvamos**

 **En ultimo capitulo, todos se pusieron a cazar y a ocultarse de los osos, Mangle ya estaba de nuevo en el juego haciendo sus tonterias...**

Mangle: oye Foxy vamos a caminar un rato mientras esta la comida

Foxy: si claro vamos

Scott: no se alejen tanto o se perderán

Mangle: no te preocupes Scott, no perderemos de vista el humo de la fogata

Foxy: es bueno que volvieras a recordar, ya extrañaba a mi novia

Mangle: jeje lo se, no te tuve confianza cuando no tenia memoria

Foxy: desde hace días que quería estar solo contigo -la acorrala entre unos árboles y la besa apasionadamente-

Mangle: oye tranquilo, estamos en medio de un bosque y cerca estan los demas

Foxy: -triste- ah no quieres

Mangle: claro que quiero, pero este no es un lugar adecuado

Foxy: vamos un poco mas lejos entonces

Mangle: y si vamos y lo hacemos en aquel arbol -señala un arbol grande y mas alejado-

Foxy: esta bien, es un buen sitio -se suben al arbol-

Mientras...

Spring: hoy debemos dejar guardia, por los osos

Freddy: bien, tu te quedas

Spring: pero...

Bonbon: eres tan valiente Spring

Spring: esta bien, yo los defiendo de los osos

Y con Foxy...

Mangle: ah déjame acomodarme bien, las ramas no son tan cómodas como pensé

Foxy: ya relajate un poco -la besa y le acaricia las caderas-

Mangle: esta bien -le quita la gabardina a Foxy y le desabrocha la camisa-

Chica: ya esta la comida

Bonnie: Mangle y Foxy donde andaran?

Golden: dejenlos, hace mucho que no estaban solos, seguro están haciendo sus cosas intimas, no hay que molestarlos

T Freddy: todo sabes, pervertida

T chica: eso todos lo sabemos

Bboy: yo no

Chica: jaja claro hazte el inocente ahora

Puppet: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos: queeeeeee?

Puppet: he recuperado mi magia. Bboy pasame mi mochila, usare mi bola de cristal paa ver si encuentro la cabaña

Bboy: si aqui esta

Puppet comenzó a concentrarse y pudo ver cosas en la bola de cristal

Golden: cargas con una bola de cristal en tu equipaje?

Puppet: si, y no hablen que necesito concentración

Luego se empezaron a ver cosas en la bola de cristal...

Freddy: que es eso?

Chica; que asco! son Foxy y Mangle haciendo sus cosas sucias, cambiale de canal

Puppet: ni que fuera television, bien haré que cambie de lugar

Mas tarde...

Foxy: eso fue genial, hace tanto que necesitaba esto

Mangle: mira, todos están empacando

Foxy: hey que pasa, ya nos vamos?

Scott: Puppet recuperó su magia y encontró la cabaña, empaquen pronto par de zorros pervertidos

Foxy: ah que ofensa

Chica: nada de ofensa, ustedes estaban haciendo sus cosas indebidas en un árbol y la Puppet sin querer apuntó su bola de cristal con ustedes

Foxy: maldita bruja, ya uno no puede tener un poco de privacidad

Mangle: que vergüenza!

Golden: olvidenlo, guarden todo y vamonos

Puppet uso mas magia para teletransportarlos a todos a la cabaña

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Foxy: aun tenemos 3 dias de vacaciones

Bonbon: miren hay una alberca

Todos: que bien!

Bonnie: nos hace falta un buen baño a todos

Chica: si, ni se les ocurra meterse a la alberca porque ensucian el agua

T chica: ay pero los idiotas de Mangle y Foxy ya se metieron

Freddy: oigan ya dejaron el agua toda puerca, salganse de ahi y limpien la alberca

Foxy: ah que delicados pues el agua nos quita lo sucio

Chica: ire a darme un baño de burbujas, vamos Bonnie ven conmigo

Bonnie: ok

Spring: yo tambien me bañare vamos Bonbon

Scott: buena idea bañense juntos para ahorrar agua y tiempo, bien tenemos 3 bañeras, asi que los demás esperen a que se desocupen

Foxy: para que esperar, Mangle trae un jabón y shampoo, vamos a bañarnos en la alberca

Mangle: si, como una gran bañera

Freddy: bien pues descansemos en lo que se desocupan las bañeras

Mas tarde...

Bonnie: oye Foxy ustedes en vez de limpiar la alberca la ensuciaron mas

Mangle: tiene jabon

Foxy: ya vamos a vaciarla pues

Scott: ya es muy tarde, vacíenla y mañana se meten los demas, es mejor cenar algo

Todos: si

Foxy: bien vamos a salirnos -se sumerge para quitar un tapón para que se fuera el agua de la alberca-

Mangle: Foxy!

Foxy: que pasa?

Mangle: -avergonzada- jeje es que perdi mis calzones

Foxy: queee! pero Mangle donde los dejaste

Mangle: me los quite un momento para bañarme bien pero los solte en el agua y no se donde estan

Foxy: demonios, ya abri la coladera, el agua se esta tirando y tal vez tus calzones ya se fueron por el drenaje

Mangle: y como saldre de aqui?

Foxy: espera le dire a alguna de las chicas que te traiga otros calzones de tu mochila

Mangle: rápido que el agua me llega al estomago

Foxy: agáchate por mientras -grita- alguna mujer que este por ahi!

Freddy: que pasa Foxy? las chicas ya están en el comedor

Foxy: (demonios y tenia que ser Freddy) emm pasame la mochila de Mangle

Freddy: si claro ahi te la traigo

Mangle: aaah dile que se de prisa que ya estoy sentada y el agua me llega al pecho

Foxy: afortunadamente el agua baja lento

Freddy: cual es la mochila de Mangle?

Foxy: pues la rosa con una bandera pirata enfrente

Freddy: ah si

Golden: Freddy date prisa

Foxy: Golden esta ahi? Golden pasale unos calzones a Mangle

Freddy: si querias unos calzones para Mangle porque no me dijiste

Foxy: porque no quiero que toques la ropa interior de mi novia

Golden: cuales quieres? los de calaveritas o los negros?

Mangle: los negros, pero rapido que el agua me llega al ombligo

Foxy: pronto

Golden: aqui estan ya no se quejen, no se porque no saliste a buscarlos tu Foxy

Foxy: jeje es cierto

Golden: idiotas, salgan pronto que Chica hizo Hot Dogs

Al dia siguiente

Freddy: bien a disfrutar nuestras vacaciones hagan lo que quieran

Foxy: Mangle jugamos con el wii

Mangle: si juguemos Mario Karts

Bonnie: yo juego con ustedes

Chica: yo tambien

Foxy: bien les ganaremos

Bonbon: veamos peliculas Spring

Spring: esta bien

Mangle: ahh no puedo creer que Chica me haya ganado

Chica: que no puedo tener talento para los juegos, aunque a mi también me sorprende

Bonnie: bien hecho Chica

Unas horas después...

Bonnie: ya Mangle deja en paz a Chica, ella no tuvo la culpa de que te golpeara la bala

Mangle: pero ella era la bala, maldita

Chica: que mal perdedora eres Mangle

Foxy: juguemos apuestas, el que pierda la ronda tendrá un castigo

Después de la ronda...

Bonnie: aah yo perdí!

Chica: jaja ahora te castigaran

Foxy: bien tu castigo es besar a la Puppet

Chica: queeeeeee! Maldito, a ver tu porque no la besas

Mangle: porque el castigo es para Bonnie, no para nosotros

Chica: ni para mi, eso no

Foxy; jeje que celosa

Chica: pues obvio porque yo no quisiera ver a mi Bonnie besándose con otra

Mangle: ahora que lo pienso, lo mereces, tu besaste a Foxy antes que yo

Chica: pero fue accidente, ademas ya sabia que Foxy te prefería a ti

Mangle: me vengare de eso ahora -besa a Bonnie frente a Chica y Foxy-

Bonnie: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaa Maldita Zorra

Foxy: pe.. pero Mangle!

Mangle: eso es en venganza por lo que sentí ese día

Foxy: pero pense que ya lo habias olvidado

Mangle: hace dias olvide todo y ahora he vuelto a recordar, mis pensamientos están frescos de nuevo y sentí ganas de vengarme

Chica: estupida zorra

Mangle: callate, te lo mereces

Chica: ahora veras -agarra a Mangle y la tira al piso-

Bonnie: oigan no vayan a...

Mangle: quieres pelea, pues veras -golpea a Chica y la muerde-

Foxy: oigan detenganse!

Minutos despues todos regresaron y se reunieron alrededor de Chica y Mangle

Golden: pero que esta pasando

Freddy: que hiciste Foxy

Foxy: oye esta vez no hice nada, en serio, algo le pasa a Mangle, se comporta muy extraño

Bonnie: basta de espectaculo Chica, ademas estas perdiendo, Mangle es mas fuerte que tu

Foxy: -agarra a Mangle- hey ya basta pirata tranquilizate

Mangle: lo siento Chica pero no se, me sentí tan mal y con sed de venganza

Chica: ay como muerdes horrible Mangle, y también lo siento, no debí provocarte, pero porque demonios besaste a Bonnie?

Mangle: no lo se, tambien lo siento Foxy

Foxy: si no te preocupes lo entiendo, pero aun asi eso es raro en ti

Mangle: no me siento bien Foxy, quiero dormir un rato

Foxy: yo te llevo a tu habitación, pero que sientes?

Mangle: solo mareos, y sueño -se desmaya-

Foxy: pero que le pasa! despierta!

Chica: que le pasa, eso es extraño

Bonnie: tal vez es un efecto retardado de mis besos

Chica: no digas estupideces, algo le pasa, desde el principio que empezamos a jugar Mangle se comportaba extraño, perdia con facilidad en el juego siendo que se la pasa jugando en el orfanato y ademas estaba muy agresiva, tal vez no se ha curado por completo de los golpes que se dio en la cabeza

Scott: debemos llamar a un doctor

Toy Chica: o un Psicólogo

Foxy: mi Mangle no esta loca

Luego de unas llamadas...

Scott: chicos me temo que las vacaciones se cancelan, debemos regresar a la ciudad para que un especialista revise a Mangle

Bonbon: ay no, todo por culpa de Mangle

Foxy: callate, ademas era su viaje.

 **Fin de temporada 1 de Perdidos**

 **Continuara**

 **visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta es la segunda temporada del fic de Perdidos, basado en la serie FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon, puede que esta segunda temporada tenga cosas aun mas locas que de costumbre pero espero les agrade el cambio radical. Demasiada ficción para mi pero en fin aquí esta la segunda temporada...**

 **Capitulo 9... El fin del mundo**

Horas después...

Mangle: oigan porque están empacando?

Golden: por tu culpa... digo por tu bien

Mangle: que?

Foxy: no estas bien Mangle, debemos llevarte con un doctor y regresaremos a la ciudad

Mangle: pero no quiero volver aun, ya me siento bien

Chica: pero te comportas extraño, debe verte un medico

Mangle: ya estoy bien, en serio, no tenemos que irnos

Scott: es por tu bien, ademas ya tuvimos tiempo de relajarnos un poco, es hora de volver, el avión estará aquí en una hora

Mangle: -triste- pero yo quería quedarme

Foxy: tranquila, ya habrá mas viajes emocionantes *****y que los habrá*****

Luego de regreso en el orfanato...

Scott: llevare a Mangle con un doctor a que le revise esos golpes de la cabeza

Puppet: esperen! he descubierto algo

Todos: que?

Puppet: dejenme revisar el golpe de Mangle, desde que recupere mi magia he sentido algo extraño con Mangle -la lleva al dormitorio-

Foxy: aah ojala no le hayan echado brujeria

Chica: pobre Mangle

Puppet saco velas y otras cosas raras tipicas de los brujos y luego hizo una extraña pocion con la que frotó a Mangle en el primer golpe

Mangle: eso arde y huele raro, me esta mareando ese olor -se duerme-

Un humo extraño comenzó a salir del golpe y Puppet lo concentró en una botella

Freddy: que significa eso?

Puppet: no quiero asustarlos pero esto es esencia de extraterrestre

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: durante el accidente, en algun momento, ella tuvo contatco con un extraterrestre

Spring: por favor, eso no existe

Foxy: extraterrestres!

Puppet: claro que existen, que ser inteligente puede pensar que somos los unicos seres en el universo

Bonbon: y que haremos?

Scott: pero por favor, extraterrestres, lo mejor es llevarla a un doctor

Puppet: hagan lo que quieran, yo seguire investigando

Despues...

Mangle: ya me curaron bien el golpe, y me dijeron que ya no tenia nada

Puppet: es obvio, los doctores no saben de la existencia extraterrestre

Scarlett: que horror

Spring: ya olvidemos eso y esperemos que Mangle ya esté bien

Puppet: a mi no me convence, ven Mangle

Foxy: que haras ahora?

Puppet: vengan si quieren

Puppet le puso otra posion en el golpe y Mangle comenzó a tener reacciones

Mangle: la cabra de Scott es la elegida para salvar al mundo... Scarlett, no es la cabra es Scarlett, entonces Scarlett es la elegida para salvar el mundo

Puppet: de que va a salvar el mundo, dilo

Mangle: ellos vienen, por la novia de Scott, si ella va con ellos el mundo se salvara

Puppet: donde están?

Mangle: en 3 días, la nave estará sobre el centro comunitario, Scarlett es la elegida

Spring: eso es ridículo

Puppet: estaremos ahí en 3 días, esperaremos a los extraterrestres

Foxy: pero que es lo que quieren

Mangle: pues a Scarlett

Scarlett: y porque a mi?

Mangle: dicen que les debes algo

Scarlett: -gritando- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya se!

Scott: queee!

Scarlett: yo tuve contacto extraterrestre cuando salí del orfanato, a los 16 años, un extraterrestre se puso frente a mi, y me dijo que me ayudaría con comida durante algunos años a cambio de...

Todos: a cambio de que?

Scarlett: de que cuando fuera mas adulta me fuera con ellos para procrear nuevos seres

Todos: queeeeeeeee!

Scott: yo no permitiré que te vayas con los extraterrestres y menos a eso

Scarlett: si no cumplo, destruirán el mundo, debo hacerlo, o hacer otra ofrenda, entregar a 3 chicas para que los extraterrestres hagan sus procreaciones

Golden: pues mejor que se la lleven a ella, no nos vaya a querer ofrecer a nosotras

Puppet: lo sabia, esto es obra de los extraterrestres, y mucha de mi magia no tiene efecto contra ellos

Scarlett: debo pagar

Scott: noooo

Mangle: lo siento

Foxy: porque, los extraterrestres solo te utilizaron como medio de comunicacion

Scarlett: es mi responsabilidad salvar al mundo

Foxy: y si matamos a los marcianos esos

Toy Freddy: claro, para que luego vengan sus amigos y nos invadan despues

Bonnie: pues lo siento por Scott, pero como dijo Mangle, Scarlett es la elegida para salvar el mundo, es por el bien de la humanidad

Scott: yo no permitire eso

Spring: hay que negociar con ellos, somos seres inteligentes y podemos tratar de negociar

Freddy: bien, los hombres iremos a negociar con los extraterrestres para salvar a Scarlett y al mundo

Mangle: yo quiero ayudar

Foxy: no, que tal si ellos también quieren procrear contigo, el único que tiene que procrear contigo soy yo

Mangle: ah que lindo eres Foxy, eso significa que quieres tener hijos conmigo?

Foxy: -nervioso- emm mejor no pensemos en eso ahora y pensemos en que es lo que vamos a hacer

Freddy: en 3 días iremos nosotros a hablar con los extraterrestres

Scott: yo ire

Scarlett: yo debo ir de todas formas

Golden: que valientes son chicos

Mangle: yo quiero ir

Foxy: esta bien, pero siempre mantente a mi lado

Puppet: yo ire también

Chica: hay que ir todos

Todos: siii

3 días después...

Puppet: bien es hora, hay que salvar al mundo

Scarlett: debo salvarlo yo, yo soy la elegida

Freddy: no te emociones, debemos hacer algo para que no te lleven

Y en el centro comunitario...

Scott: aaaa ahí viene la nave

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Scarlett y Scott estaban al frente de todos, luego estaban Foxy con Mangle atrás, Freddy con Golden atrás, Chica con Bonnie tras ella, Puppet con Bboy atrás, Toy Freddy con T chica atrás y Spring con Bonbon atrás.

Freddy: que valientes hombres el Bonnie y el Bboy

Bonnie: cállense, que solo le estoy cuidando la retaguardia a Chica

Chica: oye!

Mangle: Foxy nos hemos enfrentado a asesinos, pero como enfrentarnos con extraterrestres, tengo miedo

Foxy: yo te cuido mi linda pirata

Chica: Mangle sigue mal, ella no se asusta tan fácil

Puppet: mientras tenga esencia de extraterrestre en su interior seguirá comportándose rara

La nave bajó y se abrió

Todos estaban alertas en guardia

Luego un extraño ser bajo y se puso frente a ellos

Ext: he venido por ti

Todos: pueden hablar como nosotros!

Ext: si, nosotros tenemos la capacidad de comunicarnos con cualquier ser

Scott: pues yo quisiera hablar con usted señor extraterrestre -asustado-

Ext: que deseas terricola?

Scott: quisiera preguntarles si no desean otra cosa aparte de tener a Scarlett

Ext: queremos experimentar procreando nuevos seres con terrícolas y saber que clase de seres saldran de resultado

Foxy: salen Pikoros

Mangle: o híbridos como el Gohan

Ext: bien vendrás con nosotros terrícola Scarlett o nos darás otra ofrenda

Golden: aaah me esta viendo Freddy protegeme

Freddy: y no le interesan otras mujeres

Ext: -se acerca a las demás- mmm pues estas chicas se ven bien para eso, pero puedo ver que ninguna de ustedes es normal, puede que sean mas útiles que una humana normal

Chica: ay no!

Foxy: nadie toca a mi Mangle

Ext: asi que te quieres revelar contra nosotros terrícola

Foxy: emm oigan no tienen mujeres extraterrestres, porque les podemos dar un hombre, anda Spring ve con ellos

Spring: oye!

Ext: nosotros no tenemos genero, podemos procrear con ambos

Foxy: pues busquen otros humanos, es mas, si quieren les ofrecemos a Mike y Jeremy, esos también son como ustedes y le hacen al hombre y a la mujer

Todos: Foxy!

Ext: he decidido que los quiero a todos ustedes, son diferentes a los demás terrícolas, me llevo a estos 12 sujetos -los paraliza con un rayo-

Puppet: no puedo soltarme con magia!

Foxy: Mangle! puedes moverte?

Mangle: no puedo!

Scott: no a ellos no, no se los lleve

Scarlett: el trato era llevarme a mi, déjelos a ellos

Ext: lo siento, pero ellos me son mas útiles que tu y que cualquier otro humano -sube a todos a la nave-

Scott: noooooooooo!

El extraterrestre subió a la nave y cerro las compuertas, después la nave se elevó y desapareció rápidamente en el cielo...

Continuara...

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Rumbo al planeta Mathkill**

 **ESPERO NO CAUSE CONFUSION LOS NOMBRES DE LOS EXTRATERRESTRES PORQUE SON NUMEROS**

 **En el capitulo anterior, el extraterrestre paralizó a los 12 chicos y se los llevó en su nave espacial...**

Scott: -llorando-noooooooooooooo mis chicos, se los han llevado

Scarlett: -también llorando- lo siento, fue mi culpa

Scott: no es verdad, no debí dejarlos venir con nosotros

Scarlett: que haremos ahora?

Scott: Scarlett quiero que te encargues del orfanato, debo reportar eso a la NASA y quiero que me lleven a buscarlos en una nave espacial

Scarlett: pero te tomaran por loco, no te van a creer.

Scott: he grabado todo esto, puse una camara detras del centro comunitario y se ha grabado todo, la NASA debe hacer algo, y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos ayudará con tal de que no difundamos el video

Scarlett: pero yo quiero ayudarte, deja el orfanato con Mike y Jeremy, ire contigo

Scott: eres tan aferrada como Mangle

Scarlett: y tu solo te quieres hacer el heroe como Foxy

Scott: ah mis chicos, espero que no les hagan daño y espero volver a verlos

Mientras en la nave de los extraterrestres...

Foxy: demonios me pica la nariz, señor extraterrestre me libera un brazo para rascarme?

Otro extraterrestre: 1500 (mil quinientos es el nombre del primer extraterrestre) liberalos

Todos: 1500?

1500: nosotros somos llamados por números, para ser únicos

Todos: oooooooooooohhh

1: dejalos libres, ya no podrán escapar, cuando lleguemos a nuestro planeta se los mostraremos al rey Integry para que él decida con quienes van a procrear

Spring: y que harán con nosotros después de eso?

1: eso lo decidirá el rey, pero probablemente los disequemos y los dejaremos en el museo de seres paranormales

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring: disculpe señor 1500 puedo investigar sus sistemas informaticos?

1500: no, puedes dañar los controles

1: dejalos, dudo que entiendan la complejidad del sistema, adelante, exploren todo lo que quieran

Mangle: solo vienen ustedes 2 en la nave?

1: mi compañero 2 esta en la base de nuestro planeta

Foxy: se refiere que si hay mas extraterrestres en esta nave?

1: no, solo venimos 1500 y yo

Golden: ah bien

1: 1500 desinfecta a estos chicos, están sucios y andarán en nuestra nave

1500: si señor -agarra un extraño artefacto que pasa por encima de todos-

Foxy: vaya me siento mas ligero

1500: es porque tenias mas peso por tanta mugre

Freddy: nos quitaron mugre que nunca pensé que podría quitarme

Chica: me hubiese gustado tener algo así para limpiar la cocina del orfanato

Mangle: me siento genial, como si fuera nueva

Puppet: vaya, el limpiador también le quito los restos de esencia extraterrestre, ahora ya ha vuelto a la normalidad

Foxy: Mangle exploremos la nave espacial

Mangle: siiiiiiiiii !

Freddy: pues bien, ya ni modo, ustedes tienen television?

1500: quieren ver canales de nuestro planeta

Spring: yo ire a inspeccionar sus sistemas operativos

Bonbon: y ustedes escuchan música?

1: tenemos algo que se llama rítmica que es como la música en su planeta, son tonalidades sonoras combinadas que producen sonidos agradables para nuestro sistema sensorial auditivo

Bonnie: eso es la música, les tocaremos un poco de música terrestre cuando lleguemos a su planeta, pero díganle al rey que no nos vaya a matar o a disecar

1: bien tratare de decirle que pueden ser utiles para otras cosas

De repente la nave se estremeció un poco

Todos: que pasa?

Spring: al parecer alguien le movió al sistema del mando central de la nave

1: (este chico esta entendiendo como funciona la nave, es impresionante)

1500: son estos dos fenómenos de orejas triangulares

Chica: Foxy! Mangle! ni siquiera en el espacio se pueden estar en paz, no le muevan a la nave, ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos y podemos perder el rumbo.

1: no se preocupen, la nave ahora esta siendo monitoreada y manejada por la central del planeta, no podemos perdernos

Spring: que tecnología tan avanzada, y esta consola es para la comunicación cierto?

1: así es, con esta maquina nos podemos comunicar con cualquier zona de la galaxia

Spring: puedo verla?

1: claro, adelante chico, eres muy inteligente

Mientras tanto con Scott...

Scott: ...así es señores y aquí están las pruebas, esos extraterrestres se llevaron a mis chicos

Jefe de la Nasa: bien pues iniciaremos una búsqueda, pero me temo que esa nave es mas potente y nunca lograremos llegar hasta donde se dirigen ellos

Scarlett: pero deben hacer algo

Jefe dl Nasa: lo se, pero nuestra tecnología no es tan avanzada, lo mas probable es que nunca los encontremos

Scott: quiero una nave, ire a buscarlos yo..

J Nasa: no puede, se morirá en el espacio

Scarlett: pues no dejaremos de intentar

Obama: porque me han llamado?

J Nasa: señor presidente, ellos quieren difundir su video, los extraterrestres secuestraron a sus muchachos

Obama: pero no se puede enterar la gente de que existen los extraterrestres, debe haber alguna forma de ayudarlos

J Nasa: pues, a menos que utilicemos la nueva nave, pero recuerde que es un prototipo y no estamos seguros si aguantara y funcionara como lo hemos planeado

Obama: llevenselos a buscar a sus chicos, no podemos poner en riesgo la paz de la gente metiendoles paranoias de los extraterrestres, ya de por si mucha gente ya esta hablando del area 51, suficiente con eso, vayan y discretamente lancen esa nave para el espacio y traten de rastrear a los extraterrestres, háganlo ya.

J Nasa: esta bien, como ordene señor presidente

Scott: ja! sabia que si amenazábamos un poco con difundir el video nos haría caso el gobierno

Mientras en la nave extraterrestre...

Foxy: oigan tengo hambre

Chica: en serio tienes hambre? pero no tienes ni un poco de nervios por lo que pueda pasarnos?

Foxy: si, pero los nervios no me quitan el hambre

Mangle: a mi tampoco, quiero comer

1500: les dare algo de comer -los lleva a una especie de comedor-

Chica: que cosa es eso?

1: comida

Bonnie: pero que clase de comida es esta?

1500: es una combinación de fibra vegetal y carnes de guazarro

Freddy: que es el guazarro?

1: es un animal de nuestro planeta, parecido al cerdo en su planeta

Chica: voy a probarlos, -los prueba- mmmm, el guazarro sabe parecido al cerdo, pero se notan ciertas diferencias, sobre todo en la textura, pero si lo condimentamos un poco podriamos obtener un jugoso filete de guazarro

Todos: queeeeee?

Chica: señor 1500, me permite cocinar con sus ingredientes y su carne para hacer un platillo delicioso, lo combinare con especias terrestres, les gustara.

1500: esta bien

Spring: hey Freddy ven conmigo

Freddy: que pasa?

Spring: encontré una debilidad en el sistema de comunicación, puede emitir unas ondas de aviso que dejaran un tipo de rastro supersonico que...

Freddy: alto! dímelo en español

Spring: ah, que puedo dejar un camino de regreso

Freddy: y eso de que nos sirve?

Spring: si alguna nave de la tierra pasa por las ondas que va dejando, escucharan un mensaje de nosotros y podrán rastrearnos

Freddy: y quien va a buscarnos, admítelo, la tecnología de la Nasa no es tan potente para alcanzar estas alturas del universo, aunque Scott insista mucho, dudo que le hagan caso, lo tomaran por loco

Spring: aun así es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para salvarnos

Unas horas después...

1500: jefe 1, debe probar el platillo que hizo la terrícola Chica

1: a ver -prueba la comida- que! como le hizo para que esto sepa tan bien

Chica: soy Chef profesional, bueno jeje casi chef

1: esto es digno del rey Integry

Bonbon: como se llama su planeta?

1: se llama planeta Mathkill

Golden: Matematicas asesinas?

1500: así es, nuestros orígenes descubrieron la ciencia mas exacta en el universo y son las matemáticas, un dia llegaron a manos de los terricolas pero ellos van muy lento en cuanto a descubrimientos

Spring: ah me gustaria conocer el planeta completo y sus matematicas

1500: pues lo conoceras en unos minutos mas, ya estamos llegando

Mangle: aaaa, Foxy mira, seremos los primeros piratas en pisar otro planeta

Foxy: si jeje es emocionante

1: (estos chicos no tienen miedo, que criaturas mas extrañas son)

Freddy: Foxy, que no te da miedo?

Foxy: pues no, ademas ya hemos pasado cosas horribles como para asustarnos tan facilmente, ademas recuerden lo que nos dijeron Scott y la maestra Ludivina (en paz descanse) si nos mantenemos juntos podemos salir de cualquier problema, ademas asustarnos no nos sirve de nada, en cambio ser valientes nos ayudara al menos a morir con honor

Mangle: asi es, bien dicho Foxy

Freddy: es lo mas maduro que te he escuchado decir en toda la vida

Chica: es cierto, bien hay que ser valientes, aunque nos amenace el rey

1500: bien ya vamos a aterrizar, los ayudaremos para que el rey Integry los deje vivir, asi que no los paralizaremos, para que vea que están dispuestos a cooperar con nuestras investigaciones, ustedes nos seguirán y se presentaran ante nuestro rey

Freddy: si señor, oigan chicos, lo mejor sera que obedezcamos las ordenes y tratemos de negociar nuestras vidas con el rey

Bonbon: yo si tengo miedo Spring

Spring: no temas, nosotros trataremos de convencer al rey de que somos utiles para otras cosas

Foxy: bien Mangle, ahora seremos piratas espaciales, nuestra mision es salir de aqui con vida

Mangle: si, ya veran esos extraterrestres quienes somos

Golden: ni se les ocurra tratar de atacar

Foxy: claro Golden, no lo haremos

Todos bajaron de la nave, y se dirigieron al edificio del rey...

Continuara...

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Estancia en el planeta Mathkill**

 **En el capitulo anterior, los chicos se dirigían con los 2 extraterrestres hacia el edificio lujoso del rey Integry...**

Freddy: que modernas construcciones

Golden: yo quiero una casa así

T chica: esperemos que les seamos tan útiles que decidan darnos casas así de lujosas

T Freddy: están olvidando el propósito principal por el que nos trajeron

Puppet: cálmense, tal vez podamos manejarlo

1: -se inclina ante el rey- su majestad, hemos traído a 12 terrícolas especiales para el proyecto de procreación de nuevos seres, pero hemos encontrado talentos interesantes en cada uno de ellos

Integry: estos son terrícolas?... Realmente son especímenes muy raros, no sabía que los humanos tenían así las orejas

1500: ellos no son humanos ordinarios, por eso se los hemos traído

Integry: bien presentense ante mi y diganme sus talentos

Freddy: mi nombre es Freddy, soy un buen lider y se dirigir gente

Golden: yo soy Golden, tambien soy buena dirigiendo y planeando estrategias de todo tipo

Bonnie: soy Bonnie y soy un gran musico de Rock

Bonbon: yo soy Bonbon y tambien toco Rock

Chica: mi nombre es Chica y son una chef profesional

Foxy: jeje todos estan exagerando

Spring: callate, emm soy Springtrap y soy experto en sistemas computacionales, y ademas quisiera decirles que me gusta mucho su planeta, para mi las matematicas son la mejor ciencia y la mas exacta que existe, ademas que es la mas util de todas.

Integry: interesante...

T Freddy: soy Toy Freddy y soy un motociclista, puedo hacer entretenimiento para la gente en las motocicletas

T chica: soy Toy chica y soy la mejor repostera de la tierra, hago los mejores postres del universo

Mangle: soy Mangle, soy pirata y experta en barcos

Integry: que es un barco?

Mangle: un barco es una nave para transportarse sobre el agua

Todos los extraterrestres: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Foxy: ustedes no conocen los barcos?

Integry: no, siempre nos transportamos por el aire

Foxy: jeje yo soy Foxy, el mejor pirata de la tierra, ademas soy un gran heroe que salve a un edificio de un asesino, soy un pirata que lucha por la justicia y soy un gran investigador de las artes maritimas y navios

Todos: oooooooooooooooooooooo!

Spring: tu si que exageraste

Mangle: yo tambien soy la mejor pirata

Foxy: jeje claro que si, mi compañera tambien lo es, pero es mas modesta

Mangle: jeje asi es

Puppet: yo soy Puppet, soy una de las mejores magas en la tierra y domino las artes oscuras

Integry: ah una bruja terrestre, es algo muy bueno que estes aqui

Puppet: maga por favor no bruja

Bboy: soy Bboy, soy un artista y escultor

Todos: jajaja

Integry: me trajeron a 12 seres geniales, bien ya estoy ansioso por ver que seres se procrean con nuestra raza y la suya, Deriver, ponlos en la sala de reproduccion

Todos: ay no!

1500: no se preocupen, no tengan miedo, no es tan malo como creen, ademas le agradaron al rey, seguro los dejará vivir aquí, solo cooperen

Deriver: acuéstense en esas camas

Golden: oigan no sean sucios, mínimo unas cortinas de separación ponganos para no ver como lo hacen los demás

Deriver: asi se hace en nuestro planeta

Freddy: cochinos!

Luego vinieron 12 extraterrestres mas, cada uno frente a uno de los chicos

Foxy: el que me toco esta muy feo, te lo cambio Freddy

Freddy: callate

Foxy: Mangle, recuerda que yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas, esto que haremos es porque me obligan

Mangle: yo tambien Foxy

Luego los extraterrestres se acercaron a las camas con ellos

T chica: mínimo un bailecito sensual para animarme un poco no

Chica: soy virgen

Bonnie: silencio Chica y no digas mentiras a los extraterrestres

Luego los extraterrestres sacaron unas extrañas jeringas

Freddy: que haran con eso

Puppet: oigan no se muevan

Los extraterrestres les encajaron las jeringas en el estomago y comenzaron a succionar algo de sangre

Foxy: demonios! eso duele

Mangle: eso es doloroso, odio las inyecciones

Golden: porque nos hacen eso?

Llenaron las jeringas a la mitad con la sangre, y luego los otros extraterrestres se hicieron lo mismo y asi llenaron la jeringa

Deriver: ya esta, pongan los tubos de sangre en uno de esos tubos para embriones

Freddy: eso era todo? asi se reproducen ustedes?

Deriver: si, pues como lo hacen ustedes?

Chica: jeje olvidenlo, bueno entonces ahora que?

Deriver: bien volveremos al edificio del rey a ver que opina

Mangle: y nuestros hijos cuando naceran?

Foxy: Mangle no son nuestros hijos, son cosas raras, seran extraterrestres con tu sangre nada mas

Mangle: quiero conocer a mi hijo

Freddy: no seas exagerada, despues haces un verdadero hijo con el Foxy

Foxy: tu callate y tu no te preocupes Mangle

Deriver: los enjendros naceran en una semana

Spring: que rapido, hasta su biotecnologia es impresionante

Golden: bien volvamos con el rey a ver que nos dice

Y con el rey...

Integry: bien ya cumplieron con lo escencial de esta investigacion, ahora queremos que nos sean utiles en otras cosas. Hey ustedes los piratas, queremos que nos muestres sus habilidades construyendo un barco

Mangle: que!

Foxy: claro Rey -en voz baja- debemos hacerlo Mangle

Integry: las cocineras seran mis chefs personales

Chica y Toy chica: si su majestad

Integry: los musicos y el oso motociclista seran mis bufones y me van a entretener

Puppet: que hare yo?

Integry: tu haras pociones magicas que nos sean utiles, el artista hara una escultura de mi y el ingeniero trabajara en la construccion de las naves de nuestro planeta y en el centro de control

Spring: sera un honor

Freddy: y Golden y yo que?

Integry: ustedes van a dirigir a los equipos de guerras

Golden: claro señor, pero contra quienes tenemos guerras?

Integry: con varios planetas, necesitamos un ejercito fuerte y buenas estrategias

Freddy: entonces nos encargaremos de eso

Mientras tanto en la tierra

J Nasa: señor Scott esta todo listo para el despegue, firme estos documentos

Scarlett: -los lee- no nos hacemos responsables por la muerte y/o accidente que llegase a ocurrir en esta practica en favor de los avances tecnologicos espaciales...

Scott: esto sera peligroso, no vengas Scarlett

Scarlett: pero yo quiero conocer el universo

Scott: ah bien, ojala salgamos vivos de esto

Ha pasado 1 semana desde que se fueron...

Mangle: Foxy como vas con la base de los mastiles?

Foxy: bien Mangle, aaa esto es muy cansado

Mangle: pero debemos tratar de complacer al rey o no matara

Spring: oigan, necesito que le instalen estos sistemas y aparatos en el barco

Mangle: pero eso es...

Spring: no digas nada, solo instalalos, hablaremos con todos luego...

Continuara...

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 Adios planeta Mathkill**

 **En el capitulo pasado el rey Integry les dio trabajos a los chicos a cambio de no matarlos...**

Mangle: esta bien, instalare lo que me pediste

Spring: ire a hablar con el rey...

Integry: que pasa Spring?

Spring: su majestad, encontre una forma para que el envio de naves sea mas rapido y seguro

Integry: de que se trata?

Spring: si les ponemos a las naves autorizadas un codigo el sistema de despegue las dejara irse de inmediato y asi no esperaremos a la revision de siempre

Integry: brillante idea jovencito

Spring: gracias, ire a que lo activen inmediatamente

1500: ya nacieron sus hijos, vengan a verlos

Todos fueron corriendo a ver los tubos de reproduccion, ya habian salido los bebes

Mangle: miren a mi hijo, es un pequeño extraterrestre con orejitas de zorro blancas

Foxy: arrrg que no es tu hijo, solo son... emm no se explicarlo

Spring: de hecho esto es como una clonacion combinada, en si no es reproduccion, biologicamente no son nuestros hijos, son nuestros medios clones

Mangle: ah, entonces no lo quiero

Foxy: yo tampoco

Deriver: no se preocupen, los cuidaremos nosotros, no queremos que aprenda sus comportamientos terrestres

Chica: pues ni modo, hagan lo que quieran con ellos

Spring: -en voz baja- Mangle hiciste lo que te pedi?

Mangle: si, pero para que le instalamos...

Freddy: atencion todos, el rey quiere vernos

Integry: bien ya les di una semana de prueba, hasta ahora lo han hecho bien pero falta ver los trabajos de Bboy y los zorros piratas, mañana quiero ver sus obras terminadas o los matare a todos

Spring: (esta es mi oportunidad) yo los ayudo Foxy

Foxy: de acuerdo

Bboy: Puppet ayudame

Puppet: si esta bien

Y al dia siguiente...

Spring: despierta Bonbon, hay que hacer junta con todos

Bonbon: pero es muy temprano

Spring: es importante

Luego en la sala del edificio donde todos dormian...

Bonnie: que les pasa?

Spring: ha llegado la hora de escapar de aqui

Chica: en serio? como?

Spring: el secreto esta en el barco de Foxy y Mangle

Mangle: ah por eso me pediste que le instalara los motores de nave cierto

Spring: asi es, ademas que le puse un codigo autorizado para que despegue sin permiso y no haya ningun problema, el unico problema es que nos pueden perseguir, pero a las otras naves no les puse codigo de autorizacion y tendran que revisarlas antes de despegar

Foxy: pero como le haremos?

Spring: cuando te pidan la demostracion del barco nos subiremos todos y luego avanzaremos por el agua y despegaremos

T chica: es genial, pero como le vamos a hacer para saber donde esta la tierra

Spring: la central del planeta me va a indicar el camino, es como un gps espacial

Foxy: jeje al fin se te ocurrio algo bueno

Spring: callate, y Bboy tu y Puppet hicieron lo que les pedí

Puppet: si

Mangle: que hicieron?

Puppet: bajo la escultura de Bboy hay un contenedor de magia, he estado almacenando de mi magia para tener reservas cuando huyamos

Foxy: si que son listos

Freddy: bien pues entonces sigamos el plan de Spring

Chica: todo se escucha muy bien genios, pero ellos pueden rastrearnos y volverán a ir a la tierra

Todos: es cierto!

Foxy: demonios y que haremos entonces, ellos querrán vengarse y destruirán la tierra

Spring: rayos, no tome eso en cuenta

Mangle: hagamoslo, yo tengo otro plan

Spring: que?

Mangle: no te dire, es mi plan secreto

Freddy: pero si no nos dices y tu plan termina fallando no lo lograremos

Mangle: vamos, confíen en mi

Foxy: yo confío en ella

Chica: yo no

Mangle: seguiremos el plan de Spring y verán lo que haré después

Horas después...

Spring: chicos haremos nuestro escape?

Freddy: si hay que intentarlo al menos, no se que planea Mangle pero hay que tratar de salir de aquí

Deriver: Chicos, el rey ya quiere ver sus demostraciones

Foxy: si ya vamos, tu primero Bboy

Bboy: su majestad, aquí esta su escultura, hecha 100% de globos

Todos los extraterrestres: oooooooooooooh!

Integry: impresionante, bien ahora quiero ver el barco de los piratas

Foxy: -en voz baja- oye dime el plan pirata

Mangle: -en voz baja- no, yo se lo que hago

Foxy: ejem, bien pues para hacer la demostración de como funciona este barco necesito a toda mi tripulación conmigo

Integry: esta bien

Todos se suben al barco

Foxy: bien cuando comience a avanzar sobre el agua se meten a la cabina y se sientan

Spring: ya esta todo listo, ya fue transferido el contenedor de magia de la Puppet al barco

Freddy: supongo que es todo, seguros de que lo lograremos Spring y Mangle?

Mangle: si estoy segura

Spring: si el plan de Mangle sale bien entonces creo que lo lograremos

Mangle: -en voz alta- mire esto rey Integry -eleva las anclas del barco-

Integry: que interesante

Foxy: capitana, las velas están listas

Spring: también los motores

Mangle: avancemos pues capitán Foxy, en marcha

El barco comenzó a avanzar y de repente se comenzó a elevar y salió disparado hacia arriba

Integry: -enojado- se escapan! rápido vayan por ellos

Los otros extraterrestres tomaron algunas naves, pero tardaron mas en despegar por lo que dijo Spring

Mangle: miren eso, ya vienen las naves, capitán Foxy, los cañones

Golden: pusieron cañones!

Mangle: si, pero son misiles que encontramos en el planeta

Chica: pues lanzadlos ya!

Foxy: bien capitana Mangle, cañones listos -dispara los cañones-

Las naves enemigas se desintegran con los misiles

Mangle: ahora mi plan -activa un botón y un enorme misil sale de la parte inferior del barco-nave

Todos: Mangle! de donde sacaste eso?

Mangle: lo encontré por ahí entre las reservas de misiles de guerra, es el mas grande que encontré y lo dispararé contra el planeta Mathkill para destruirlo

Chica: oye, no se lo merecen, nos tuvieron compasión

Foxy: entonces que, esperamos pacíficamente a que lleguen y luego invadan la tierra

Chica: emm, no pero...

Bonnie: Chica no hay tiempo... la concha...

Freddy: cálmense, oigan ahí vienen mas naves, dense prisa en decidir

Mangle: ni modo, adiós planeta Mathkill -dispara el misil gigante hacia el agua-

Spring: porque hacia el agua?

Mangle: descubrí que bajo el agua se encuentra una base nuclear, eso hará explotar todo el planeta, como cuando Freezer destruyó Namekusei

El misil se estrella contra el planeta, y cae en el agua, despues de esto un gran resplandor y ondas expansivas iluminaron todo y las naves que estaban despegando tambien fueron llevadas con la fuerza de la explosion

Srping: vaya explosion nuclear, me siento Freezer despues de destruir un planeta, fue genial Mangle

Mangle: gracias Spring

Foxy: jeje mi pirata es muy inteligente, ya nos salvamos

Freddy: oigan no quiero arruinar nuestra felicidad pero hay algo mal en su teoria, Mangle es una tonta, que no ven que nuestro rumbo era dirigido por el gps del planeta, ahora que se ha destruido todo no podremos regresar a la tierra

Toy chica: ay no, otra vez estamos perdidos y ahora en el espacio, y todo una vez mas gracias a Mangle

Mangle: emm jeje lo siento

Foxy: no te sientas mal, hiciste lo que pudiste para salvarnos y salvar a la tierra

Bonbon: mataste a nuestros hijos

Puppet: no eran nuestros hijos

Spring: demonios como volveremos a la tierra...

Continuara...

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	13. Capitulo Final Perdidos

**Capitulo final el regreso a casa**

 **En el capitulo anterior los chicos escaparon del planeta Mathkill, pero Mangle destruyó el planeta y ahora no saben como dirigirse a la tierra...**

Freddy: y ahora que haremos?

Chica: pues podemos vivir al menos unos dias con la comida que hay, pero cuanta energia hay en la nave?

Spring: hay energia para 3 dias

Bonnie: solo tenemos 3 dias de vida!

Bonbon: que pasará cuando la nave se quede sin energia?

Spring: se quedara flotando en el espacio sin rumbo

Bboy: usa tu magia Puppet

Golden: cierto, haz magia

Puppet: ni con todas las reservas de magia podria transportarnos a la tierra

Freddy: bien, opino que descansemos, comamos algo y luego seguimos pensando

Mientras en la nave de la Nasa...

Scott: ni rastro de ellos, con un demonio

J Nasa: señor, logramos captar unas señales en el espacio, es un tipo de rastro de ondas supersonicas

Scarlett: ojala sean ellos

Scott: eso espero, ya hemos viajado durante 1 semana y no encontramos nada

Y en el barco-nave...

Chica: vengan a comer!

Toy chica: si ya vamos

Foxy: hey Mangle que te pasa?

Mangle: nada, es que yo siempre arruino las cosas

Foxy: claro que no, bueno tal vez, pero nuestra vida sería muy aburrida si no lo hicieras, ademas yo tambien arruino todo, animate vamos a comer

Mangle: -triste- esta bien Foxy (ah jamas voy a poder casarme con Foxy, ni estudiar, ni tener hijos, porque mi vida siempre es tan mala)

Y en el comedor...

Bonnie: ah y jamas cumpli mi sueño de ser un artista de Rock muy famoso, al menos ganamos el concurso de bandas del año pasado

Puppet: yo nunca pude ir a conocer el ministerio de magia

T chica: y yo no pude ser reconocida como una gran repostera

Spring: oigan que pesimistas son

Freddy: en vez de pensar en eso deberiamos hacer un plan, Spring hacia donde se dirige la nave ahora?

Spring: vamos avanzando en linea recta nada mas, pero obviamente los planetas se mueven, la galaxia entera se mueve y...

Foxy: oigan y si en el sistema solar primero estan mercurio, venus y luego la tierra, porque no tratamos de acercarnos al sol? Asi estaremos mas cerca de nuestro planeta

Spring: -con sarcasmo- es buena idea genio! Pero donde demonios esta el sol?

Foxy: emm jeje es cierto

T Chica: y todo por culpa tuya Mangle

Chica: dejala en paz, ella solo quiso salvar a la tierra

Mangle: ah yo solo ocasiono problemas

Foxy: podrian dejar de hacer sentir mal a mi novia por favor

Freddy: si, de nada nos sirve fastidiar y echar culpas, de todas formas ya estamos aqui y encontrando culpables no vamos a solucionar nada

Puppet: encontrando... Ya se! -se levanta y corre a buscar algo-

Bonbon: si! Puppet tiene una idea

Golden: ojala funcione

Puppet: -regresa con la bola de cristal- no puedo ir a la tierra pero puedo explorar lo que esta a nuestro alrededor a ver si encuentro algo, tal vez algun satelite de la tierra o algun planeta conocido, o el sol

Despues de concetrarse y buscar...

Puppet: aaaaaaaaa! Ahi hay una nave y es de la Nasa. Bola de cristal muestranos las coordenadas de la nave y hacia donde va

Spring: anotare las coordenadas para... Hey estan siguiendo el rastro que deje con la nave de los extraterrestres, sabia que esto servivira de algo, bien dirigire la nave hacia alla

Todos: si!

Bonnie: si nos salvaremos!

Freddy: como puede haber una nave de la Nasa tan lejos, es extraño

Golden: seguro Scott los mando a buscarnos

Spring: vamos, seguro ellos saben regresar a la tierra

Horas despues...

J Nasa: ahi esta una nave espacia, pero que demonios! es un barco volador!

Scott: mmm quiero verlo de cerca -agarra un telescopio- son ellos, ese barco lo hicieron ellos, ah fue la pequeña Mangle tan lista

Scarlett: como sabes que son ellos?

Scott: ves ese garabato en el costado de la nave, es la firma de Mangle, ella construyó ese barco, por fin los hemos encontrado!

Scarlett: que pasaria con los extraterrestres?

Scott: no lo se, pero lo que importa es que ellos estan bien

J Nasa: enseguida nos acercaremos a la nave

Y en el barco-nave...

Foxy: capitana Mangle, nave de la nasa a la vista

Mangle: si lo logramos! bajen las anclas

Spring: suspendere la nave

J Nasa: se estan deteniendo, aterrizaremos en la cubierta de su barco gigante

Scott: ah que alegria que los encontramos

La nave de la Nasa aterriza sobre el barco-nave y se bajan de ella con trajes de astronautas

Scott: chicos abran

Spring: nadie venga, ire a abrir la nave, recuerden que no podemos respirar afuera, nadie se acerque

Spring se puso un traje y salió a la cabina que daba al exterior para abrirles

Scott: Spring -lo abraza- lo lograron, son los chicos mas inteligentes del universo

Spring: -avergonzado- ah si emm gracias entre Puppet, Mangle, Foxy y yo lo logramos

Luego entraron con los demas

Scott: Chicos! -corre a abrazarlos- que bueno que estan todos bien

Chica: Scott sabia que no nos abandonarias

Scarlett: hola que bien que siguen vivos, y como escaparon?

Freddy: bueno, Mangle, Foxy y Spring construyeron este barco-nave y Mangle destruyo el planeta de los extraterrestres para que no nos siguieran

J Nasa: que habiles son, soy el jefe de la Nasa, me gustaria que algun dia trabajaran conmigo para...

Scott: mis chicos aun no terminan la preparatoria, no los mandare a trabajar con usted

Freddy: claro, pero si nos mandaste a la pizzeria de Tom

Scott: olvidense de eso, bien jefe, hay que regresar a la tierra

J Nasa: bien copiare la informacion para regresarnos en esta mega nave espacial

Horas despues

J Nasa: es impresionante, todo el camino que nos costó una semana recorrer y esta nave lo hizo en solo unas horas

Spring: ya vamos a llegar, ahi esta la tierra

Mangle: esta genial, pero que farsa, no se ve la muralla china como dicen

Spring: si es falso

Golden: ah tomare fotos para guardarlas de recuerdo de nuestro viaje al espacio

Despues aterrizaron

Scott: muchas gracias señor y dele las gracias al presidente Obama

J Nasa: de nada, y a ustedes, espero que algun dia trabajen para la Nasa

Mangle: yo quiero ser ingeniera nautica, no aeroespacial

Spring: tal vez yo

J Nasa: nos podemos quedar con su nave? Queremos investigarla y ver si podemos utilizarla para mejorar nuestras naves

Spring: que lo decidan Mangle y Foxy, ellos lo construyeron, yo solo puse los motores y los controles de la nave espacial

Foxy: Mangle lo diseñó y todo, yo solo hacia lo que ella me decia

Mangle: emm pues si quedenselo

J Nasa: gracias jovencita, en agradecimiento, la Nasa te dará una beca estudiantil para que asistas a la universidad y estudies lo que quieras, nosotros pagaremos todo.

Mangle: jeje gracias, oiste Foxy podre ir a la universidad, y no tendremos que batallar con lo del trabajo

Foxy: jeje me alegro mucho por ti pirata, ahora podras convertirte en la mejor constructora del barcos del mundo

Scott: ya es hora de que regresemos al orfanato

Y en el orfanato..

Freddy: que les parecieron sus vacaciones chicos?

T Chica: estuvimos a punto de morir en varias ocasiones!

Golden: fueron interesantes!

Mangle: si, fueron muy emocionantes

Foxy: fueron geniales, que chicos se pasan sus vacaciones de semana santa en el espacio jeje

Chica: y perdidos en un bosque

Bonnie: si, nos la pasamos perdidos pero fue muy divertido

Freddy: es que ya deberiamos estar acostumbrados a estar en peligro de muerte jaja

Bonbon: ay no! mañana regresamos a clases y a trabajar en la pizzeria recuerdan

Todos: ah si

Foxy: que horror, pero en fin, ahora puedo decir que soy el pirata espacial Foxy, el mas valiente de todo el universo

Mangle: y yo la pirata espacial Mangle, la que destruyó un planeta completo jeje

Scott: siempre supe que eras capaz de destruir algo muy grande, jaja son un desastre

Golden: bien, ire a preparar mi mochila para mañana, suerte que termine la tarea mientras veniamos en la nave

Foxy y Mangle: queeeeeeeeeee! habia tarea!

Todos: si

Foxy y Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaa lo olvidamos, estamos perdidos!

Todos: jajajaja

Fin

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics

Esta historia también servirá de referencia a mi futura historia de _**la vida después del orfanato Cawthon**_ que proximamente ire haciendo, asi que esten pendientes


	14. AVISO PARA AZUMANGLE

**Hola lectores como Azumangle y su amiga gracias por el interes de participar, por lo pronto mi hermana hara los dibujos... (nota soy mujer XD) y sobre las citas, pues si ya leyeron el aviso, la temporada de citas estara cerrada hasta diciembre, pero en la segunda temporada es seguro que les hago sus citas.**

 **Ahorita tenemos el fic de entrevistas donde pueden hacerles preguntas a los chicos del orfanato cawthon y retos claro XD y a mi AMLC21 y bien en cuanto a la serie, aun necesito voces de mujeres, si me agregan al facebook podemos arreglar esto si quieren ayudar con voces, gracias por leer.**

 **PD. SI ES POSIBLE HAZTE UNA CUENTA DE FANFICTION PARA QUE NO COMENTES COMO ANONIMO NADA MAS PORQUE ASI NO TE PUEDO CONTESTAR DIRECTAMENTE.**


End file.
